103 ways to make you love me
by lovecomyes17
Summary: When Garu appears in Pucca life. Pucca is head over heels.The bad thing is how to get Garu to love her.Follow Pucca as she goes through almost the impossible to get Garu to love her! From ninja expeditions through millions of love guiedelines. Go Pucca!
1. It was love at first sight

**Hello! This is my second Pucca story. I kind of got the idea a when I finished My Crazy Lover, but never wrote it down until now. I wanted to make a Pucca Pov fanfiction since I did I Garu Pov for My Crazy Lover! I had just a thrilling ride with My Crazy Lover! I hope this story is also one! lol. Oh to my fellow readers who read My Crazy Lover. I am working on the bonus story for it. It should be out soon!XD This chapter short, sorry. Next will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pucca. If I did. I'll make Garu confess feeling for Pucca even if it's the last episode! Anyway ENJOY 103 ways to make you love me.**

_Chapter 1. It was love at first sight_

I let the wind pass through me, my hair, and my face. Giggling to myself I hop around from place to place. One, two, and- Ding Dong!

" Special Delivery!" I pop out a sign and give the box of noddles a quick flip in front of me.

" Pucca!" Ching (a.k.a) my best friend in the whole world, caught the box of noddles.

" I'm so glad you're here Pucca! There's something I have to tell you-," she grabbed my hand already begging me to follow. I did, curious. That's when the alarm went off. A loud vibration that instantly caught my attention. Huh? Alarms? Since when is there alarms in Sooga. I had been out for a two months and don't remember ever there being alarms. I step back and see every one I know rushing inside.

?

" Oh they're her again,let's go inside" Ching said.

I shook my head. They? Who's they?

" It's the Ninjas Pucca. Highly train onces, we don't want to get involved..Pucca!"

Too late to stop me now. I started running to where I heard the noises coming from. Ching ran behind me. She can't catch up. When I run I'm the fastest thing in two feet. Whatever is going on if someone plans to mess with Sooga beware of me. I won't let that happen. The noise suddenly becomes quiet...eerily quiet. I stop running all together.

?

Hmm...

" Aha!" a ninja boy dress in blue with an X on his forehead appear in front of me. I step back completely taken by surprised.

" Oh..wait? You're not Garu," the Blue Ninja groaned pulling his sword away.

So this is the head ninja messing with Sooga huh. I clench my fist ready to attack and finish him off when **he **pops out. A shadow knock down the ninja in front of me. That's when I saw **him**.

**HIM**.

I gasped. My whole inside must've convulsed. A warmth fill my heart. Butterflies swarmed. Birds chirps. He glanced up. Our eyes locked. Deep black eyes. Never have I felt such a thing. He...He..I-I

I WANT HIM! I ran towards him-no scratch that out, I tackled him down. I needed to see him better. His eyes expand and he looks completely confused. So confused, I loved the look in him. I grip him up and him in. Is he real? Am I dreaming. My heart beating loudly. Who is_ he_? My mind raced. Who could it possible be. He looked uncomfortable, embarrassed. A bubble crept on the side of his face. A giggle escaped me. He was soooooo cute! I started to bend down,playfully. I hesitated only a second before my lips touch his cheek. The warmest feeling sizzled on my lips. that's when he moved so abruptly I fell on my face.

Hey!...I glance up. He was backing away already. Terror spread on his eyes. I stood up. He moved back. Was he...scare? Of me? A smirk played on my lips. I ran close to him. He started moving more and more back. I almost caught up with him when I hear-

" Garu! Come on let's go!" I glanced back.

Abyo called he glanced at me brieftly, then back at Garu.

" If you don't get out. Tobe will keep looking here, you have to hide," he told him.

I froze in place. Abyo knows him?..He nodded to Abyo in the same moment disappearing by jumping up. I watched amazed. He's the one! I mean **The ONE. **..He..I slightly remembered what Abyo and the blue ninja called him...Garu.

.Garu. Garu, Garu, Garu, Garu,Garu ( heart) His name was like pure melody to my ears.

" Pucca!" CHing catched up, huffing. I looked at her with eyes bright...

" Garu," I spoke.

Ching took a step back. Shock crossing her face. I giggled. My whole world changed by the one word, one name, one person. Garu. He..was my life now...my one and only and..I'm keen to keep looking for him.

" P-Pucca. You just spoke! Garu? Whose that," Ching eyes became bright too.

The only word she has heard me speak since knowing me. Now I can't keep my mouth shut.

" Garu, Garu, Garu, Garu. Did you see him?," I hop up and down.

My ponytails swinging from side to side.

" I wish I did! I only saw Abyo! Oh Pucca I love your voice!" Ching giggled with me.

I try collecting my thoughts. Abyo knows him. I must see him again! I have to! Even if he disappears. There's no way he can anymore, I'll search him and you can hell of bet I'll find him.

Garu.

~~~**So yup that's the first mini chapter lol. I hope you are keen to find out more! With all lover and care do me the favor of reviewing! Pretty please! Thanks for reading. (Oh one more thing, I'm not sure if she's reading, but I want to say Garu son's name in My Crazy Lover is Gapu! xD I tried messaging you the answer but always forgot! Then I couldn't find your user so sorry.)**


	2. His name is Garu

**Oh! Thank so much for the reviews guys! Thanks thanks thanks. Here is therefore the next chapter of this. :) Also I want to keep Garu soldem swear to keep silent for a while, but he is going to talk pretty soon.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2. His name is Garu

" Pucca, shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?" Ching asked, nervously looking around the police office a.k.a Abyo home. I shook my head. Wait until tomorrow. That's impossible. Not now. I need to know who he is and not just his name. Though in my mind I kept repeating his name, over, over, and over again. Am I being too impulsive? Too straight forward? Is it normal? I've never felt exactly like this.

" But, Pucca," Ching glanced at me. "What if he's dangerous?" she asked.

I frowned.

He definitely is not dangerous.

" So Tobe is at it again," I hear a Abyo ask.

I peer through and I saw him again. My heart skipped a beat.  
Garu!

Garu nodded fatigued. Even now I had an impulse to run and stand close to him. To see him straight to face.

Garu (heart) sigh.

" Nothing new there. What are you doing in Sooga though? I thought you were in a giant expedition to become world class ninja,'' Abyo placed a bowl down for him. Garu shrugged and pointed to the bed on the side. It was obvious he was really tired. I wanted to knock this window apart just to at least see him closer.

" Pucca! Pucca," Ching warned " You're breaking the spring,"

Alertly Ching pulled me back. I then noticed, letting go immediately. The lights started to dim.

" All right then, Good night Garu," Abyo walked to his room.

" I really think we should come back tomorrow, we can come early," Ching suggested.

The chicken in her head nodding in agreement. I sighed. She's right. No matter how much I wanted to see him it was late and he was probably sleeping now. I should let him sleep-urgh! But I do wish to see him again.

" Come on Pucca! Save your energy for tomorrow," Ching suggested.

I stood up and nodded.

Tomorrow seemed like forever! I was only 16 and waiting made me feel old. No! Resist! Tomorrow. I waved Ching goodbye and start running before I turn back.

" He'll be here tomorrow," I reminded myself. Tomorrow-

I rushed and knocked at the door. " Pucca? What are- it's 3:00 A.M in the morning," Ching yawned. I smiled sheepishly.

" I want to see him I-I couldn't sleep, and when I did sleep I dream of him and then I would wake up only to wish to see him, sorry" I never spoke so much in my life! Ever!

Ching stared wide eyed then started laughing.

" You really like him? That fast?" Ching hustle into her coat. The chicken squabbled so much I knew it was mad at being waken up so early. I only nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Have I really fallen in love so fast? Impossible, but maybe just maybe I do feel like a deep crush is starting. Just thinking about how I met him. How simply adorable he looked. How...ARGH! I gripped my dress and black leggings. Control yourself. Breath.

" Okay okay, we'll go but first a little breakfast," Not until Ching mentioned it did I feel a grumble in my stomach. All right. Food first then Garu. I slurpt most of the soup in haste.

" You know Pucca I've never seen you like this before," Ching murmured amused.

I just replied with a friendly shrug. I'm not sure what's going on either. I finished and with hope and glanced at Ching.

" Let's go," she nodded.

Finally! We raced towards Abyo. I rang the bell..no answer...again...no answer..I narrowed my eyes. If they don't open this door I'm going to break in and- Someone opens the door. It was Bruce.

" Pucca, Ching what brings you here. Over" surprise displayed in his face.

" Abyo?" Ching asks and I impatiently wait.

Calm...steady...I try to relax.

" He's here, sleeping in something wrong? Over" he questioned.

Pucca shook her head.

" We just wanted to talk to him and-"

" Garu," I spoke out, his name sounding so right when I said it.

" Garu? Oh are you wondering about him?He used to live here before," Bruce speaks " But he's a ninja and constantly moving. Over."

I noted it all down.

" What else?" I asked.

Bruce sat down.

" There's been a lot of Ninja attacks around and I believe Garu is trying to stop whoever is out there," Bruch informed ," yup it's very dangerous indeed, but he's trained since he was kid. Over"

I remember the blue ninja from before. Hmm.

" Does he live alone?" I asked.

Bruce nodded.

I suddenly felt sad for him. A ninja and all alone.

" He doesn't talk much, sort of like you Pucca. He usually keeps to himselfs. In fact he's just about 2 years older than you. He just became 19,..Over,"

Two years older. He's close to my age then.

" And..?" I prompted.

Bruce tilted his head confuse.

" Don't copy that. Over"

" What's will all the noise dad?-Ching? Pucca? What are you guys doing here?" Abyo asked rubbing his sleepy eyes. I rushed towards him.

" Tell me all about him!" I urged.

Abyo gasped in surprised." You're talking? Wait...who?"

Ching walked over, giggling " Garu," there I go again , his name on the tip of my tongue.

" Garu? What about him, he's my best friend...-uhm..,"

"And a ninja," Ching added.

"No!" I protest, " Something I don't know,"

" Huh?" Abyo frowns.

" What Pucca means Abyo is straight forward...does he have a girlfriend? Is he constantly around girls? What kind of girls does he like? Where does he live,what kind of girls does he like in particurlar..so on," Ching nailed it.

I gave Ching a grateful smile, nodding eagerly.

" Um..what?" Abyo confused as ever stare back at both of us.

Why this guy...

" Garu! INFO! START TALKING!" I glared, impatiently.

" Oh! Ah..well..uh...he's not dating anyone, that I know of anyway." Relief washed inside of me." he's not interested in girls,"

I gasped.

Chind did too.

" He's gay!" we both gasped.

A laugh spread through Abyo.

" No,"

" Then why did you mean?" Ching asked.

" He really doesn't date, he's just to busy being ninja. He's never dated before that I know of either," Abyo still was laughing.

I smiled. If he's never dated before then I would be his first. A swift movement was heard. Huh? I turned around and my heart jumped. Could it be? Yes. He rubbed his eyes tired.

" Garu," Abyo called.

He clanced up. An annoyed glance. He eyes then found mine and they went wide.

" Garu,"I spoke out.

He drew back. Alarm crossed his face. He had remember me. I took a step forward. He took a step back. Too slow. I thought just as I grab both his arms and hold him tightly. In the dark it was hard to see him, but here. I saw him better. I take a moment to take him in. Gorgeous. I reach and touch his hair. Black like velvet, smooth like silk. In fact he had like a black costume and a heart in the middle. How cute! His face seemed serious and though they mentioned hims dangerous. Pfft. I refused to believe it. He step back again, worried crossing his face. I smiled. He's even better up close. He was only a couple inches taller than me. His eyes match my own. Beautiful black eyes. I take another step towards him. My mouth just inches from him.

Inches... A gap. A snitch. I leaned in and what I taste is the most amazing wonderful estravagant, unique taste ever! it melts me to the core of my bones and down to my heart. I was in heaven when...-BAM! I fell again. He had moved so abruptly I hadn't had time to catch myself. I glanced up surprised to see Garu all the way across the room. My mouth made a little O, shocked. Garu looked at me as if I were the most dangerous thing in the world. That looks is sort of cute on him as welll. It's almost tantive. Abyo laughs first, then Ching, followed by Bruce. Garu and I look at them Abyo walks over to Garu.

" So you met Garu, Pucca," he says laughing.

'' Garu this is Pucca? A.k.a she'll kick your ass if you upset her and she's the most nicest meanest thing ever!"

I glare momentarily at Abyo, but when I saw Garu eyes come back to me. I smiled and stand up. First impression must count.

" And this is Ching,"

" Hello! So your the wonderful Garu?,"

Garu curiously stared at the chicken in her head, probably wondering like all of us at first if that thing was real. Yet his eyes came back to me, terrified. Really? Am I that scary?

" I am sorry to interrupt, but Pucca the chefs want to know where you been and are want you over there, Over." Bruce mentions coming from the phone.

Oh right! I looked at Garu one more time and nodded in consent as I rush towards my home.

His name is Garu and I think for the first time ever it's definitely love.

**~~~~ Writing Pucca Pov is fun. I imagine Pucca being so bright on everything! So vivid and alive. I adore Pucca as you can see. haha. Well what do you guys think? Of course this is only the beginning, I say that for every story I write. Pucca has to got a long way to go to win the heart of Garu. xD In this story I want to add more characters that I didn't add in MCL. Also more crazy moments. lol. Either way. Hope you stick around for more...PLEASE REVIEW! FOR ME TO CONT...**

**Next chapter: 3. So begins my era of chasing**


	3. So begins my era of chasing

**Thank you so much readers for the review! :) You guys make my day! Honestly! So yeah GARU IS GOING TO TALK! It'll be rather complicated to write Garu not talking for a whole story. :S. So yeah. I'll made the calculations and Garu it going to talk in Chapter 5. So keep reading, because I want to see the look in your faces as he speaks his first words. xD ^^ **

Chapter 3. So begins my era of chasing

I chew and slurp my food so fast, I'm almost finished by the time the restaurants opens.

" I see, so there's a new boy in town that you like?" Uncle Dumpling got the full insight by me.

I nod, a smile coming to my face.

" You should've invited him over Pucca," Linguine arches his eyebrows up.

That wasn't a bad idea. I smile wider, picturing him next to me, wind blowing, and I'm just about to kiss him when-

" Any guy worthy of Pucca's praise is welcome here, you should tell him that," Ho snapped me out of my daydreaming.

I again nodded eagerly. I couldn't wait to go back and see him. Sadly I had to work at the restaurant. On other days I'll be happy, but right now. Not so much. I sighed and walked to the first table and handed Santa his order. Waiting for him to point his order.

" Hohoho, I'll have the usual Pucca," he chuckled.

Hey, wait a minute. Santa knows everyone, he might add more info on Garu. I wrote Garu name on that paper and gave it to him eagerly.

" Garu? Ohohoho. I know everyone's been talking about your crush on Garu,"

Did the news spread that fast?

"Do you need me to tell you what I know about him, hoho, " Santa stroked his beard.

" Yes," I eagerly nod.

"Well. His honor of being a ninja is what he cares about," Santa stare at me intently.

All I do is frown. " Every ninja like that Pucca," someone said from behind.

I sighed and made my way to the won't be much help. Hmm. They say his honor is everything. Is that why he's never dated before? Why he's never had a girlfriend? So what if I try. Would his honor matter more than me? I place both my hands over my cheeks. But if I was the first. He would hold me and kiss me-(giggle)- couldn't that be a dream come true? Just being his special one would be marvelous. I waited until it was my break to go over and search for him. I know he must be as anxious to see me as I am to see him. I skip merrily towards Abyo house, bringing noodles on the Go with me. I start my scooter, meanwhile thinking of him. Basically he's an adult already. 19 and living by himself. Soon I'm going to be 17 and then 18. Then I can run off with him. I stop at the Police Department. I hear noises from the back. I make my way there first. My eyes expecting just as I see Garu glide to the left. Abyo jumps.

" Argharhg!," Abyo tears his shirt on and makes an attempt on hitting Garu.

I watch in amazement seeing Garu fight with Abyo. I see a determination in Garu face and a new cool look to his eyes. A serious face. He was so cool. I stared in amazement as Garu send Abyo to the ground in only, a couple seconds.

OOOH!. A black cat crawls between my legs. I smiled pull out a little piece of food and gave it to him.

" Pucca," Abyo called noticing me.

Garu turned. I pull out the bag of noodles.

" Oh boy! Thanks Pucca! I was starving!," Abyo rushed over.

Gary hesitated. I smile innocently. I won't attack him, at least not yet. Abyo was already eating by the time Garu came over. I hand him his noodles. He eyes me cautiously, before grabbing the box of noodles. I grin and sit next to him.

" Where's Ching?" Abyo asked.

I point back to her house, my eyes glued on Garu. Garu smiled as he slurp his noodles quickly. When he was finished he had a wide smile. His eyes beaming as he hands me the box back, his expression demanding more. I gasp. So he loved noodles. I jolted that down in my mind. I smile back.

" Garu," I say still experimenting with his name.

His wide smile, becomes a little smaller.

" Why...don't you talk?"

I mean I sort of understand why someone shouldn't talk. I hardly talked before he came. Garu glance back at me then away.

" Mmmm," Garu mumbled trying to find a way to explain.

" Yes or No questions are better for him," Abyo says still eating.

" Can you speak?" I ask instead.

Garu nodded a yes. So he's like me. He refuses to speak. See Garu we were meant to be Soul Mates.

" Other than Abyo, what other friends do you have?" I ask another question.

Garu looked taken aback by the question. I gasp understanding what he meant without saying a word. He has no friends other than Abyo. The thought makes me pity him. In Sooga I have tons of thousands of friends. I scoot closer to him.

" I'm your friend and so is Ching," I say generously adding Ching." We'll be really close friends if you get my drift," I lean closer. Garu eyes furrowed and he moved back. Okay maybe I'll keep it light. I mean it's only been a day at meeting him. Keep it light. Light.

" Do you have a special someone in your life?" I asked now.

Garu shook his head and a little grunt comes within him.

" No girlfriend? Ever?" I leaned closer.

He shook his head and grimace coming to his face. Forgetting to keep it light I blurt.

" Can I be that someone?" oops.

So much for keeping it light..er.. Garu eyes opened and he shook his head.

no...no...he said no...he rejected me...wait-

" Someday then? If today no can I someday be your special one?" my hope rose again.

Garu pull out his sword writing on the ground with it.

_I don't want a girlfriend, ever. And no I don't want you as my girlfriend either. Sorry._

Ouch. I read as he underlined the you. I frown. Double Ouch.

" Why not?" I protested.

Why doesn't he want me as a girlfriend? and why he emphasize the you? Garu sighed, rolling his eyes to wrote down.

_I don't like you-_

Triple Ouch. I caught him off before he continued writing.

" You can't say that? You don't really know me-," I come in front of him.

" -So you can't say you dislike me so quickly. I can be your girlfriend, a perfect girlfriend. I already like you too much. From the moment I saw you. Even right now, all I want to do is-," I caught off and stare at him closely again. My cells reacting.

" Please. I can be your girlfriend," I say wrapping my hands around him you let me be? Maybe not now. But someday?"

Garu reach in the fastest way ever imaginable. One moment I'm hugging him the next he pushing me away and his feet are running.

" I've never seen him so afraid before," Abyo said behind me.

I clench my fist. Why is he so afraid of me? Shouldn't any guy be flatter that a girl kiss him and is showing him lots of attention? So why run? Why say he'll never date me? Then run off when I'm trying to explain my feelings? Grrr...! I ran after him. Bolting threw the trees as fast as I can go. When I come in front of him there is a look of surprise in his eyes displayed all over his face.

" Leaving a person like that is rude," I mumble crossing my arms.

He frown and runs again. I stop in front of him. My eyes narrowed. The surprise look returned in his eyes. A smirk crawled in my lips. Okay so he says he doesn't like me, well...I'll prove him wrong. Prove him that I am the most lovable person ever. That having me as a girlfriend is a miracle. I chase him down, not willing to give up and letting it end like this.

17 days later-

Grr. I came home, clothes all muddy and wet.

" Pucca! What-," Ching gasped.

I sighed and blew some grass from my hair.

" Garu? " she asked simply.

I nod. For seventeen days straight, I've been chasing him around. Though it's kind of fun and all. I get frustrated when he continuously runs away. I've had advantages like kissing him once or twice and trapping him for maybe a min or two in my hold. He gets mad at me though, especially today. Today I chased him and managed to land on top of him. When I cover him in kisses and a glance to look at him, he had a serious mad face going on. He got out from my hold and ran again. When I chase after him I caught myself landing on a river near by.

" Oh Pucca, it's okay. I think Garu is just not used to you. Soon everything will change," Ching said, a smile forming in her hear-shape lips. I glance down. Not used to me? Hmm.

" And anyway you've been chasing him nonstop for days. I'm pretty sure he's not used to a girl like you Pucca. You make a huge impression," Ching encourage.

I could tell she was being honest. Absolutely right. I smile crept on my face.

" Yeah," I agreed, my spirits going up again. I get up with a thump.

" Each day he knows me more and more! I bet his mind will change!," I reasoned in determination.

Ching laughs. " Yeah-atta Pucca,"  
Her chicken agrees with a nod.

" Gotta go," I was almost out the door when I heard.

" Wait! Pucca! Your clothes are still wet and muddy!" she reminded me.

Oh darn.

After taking a shower and cleaning myself up. I rush towards Garu. I know where he lives now. Abyo did the pleasure of showing me. As I run my mind fix on Garu. Gorgeous face and eyes. Gorgeous- I bump on a tree, completely caught off guard.

" Ow," I groan, just as I see him.

On the other side. He is jumping and swinging his sword. I smile. Seeing him practice is completely different than just seeing him standing. I was in awe. I sneak in behind him, planning a surprise attack and-

" Garu!" I hug him from behind.

Garu twirls too late. I already capture him. I giggle.

" Hello Again," I greet with a smile.

Garu returned a face of slight surprise and planning his next escape.

" No! Don't even think about it!" I warned.

Garu struggle pushing me slightly away, but my grip was still tight. He sighed and that's when I took the opportunity to kiss his cheek quickly. My lips sizzling. He moves his head and that was his mistake. I ended up kissing him straight in the lips. Whoahooho! BONUS!

" Oh shit, did I interrupt?" Our only 3.5 second kiss ended ( yes I counted) and we stare at Abyo. I frown. Garu cheeks started blushing.

" Sorry. I guess since it's your last day-"

Huh? Who's last day?

"So I guess I'll leave you to alone to continue smooching-,"

" You're leaving!" I suddenly realize what Abyo was trying to say. Garu is leaving.

I don't think I'm feeling well anymore. Garu...leaving. No. Garu eyes swiftly went to mine and nodded. I step in front of him.

" Why? You-I-,"

Garu is leaving. NO! Garu shook his head. His eyes telling me he's not lying.

" But..you live here! Will you come back soon?" it's 2012! It's the end of the world.

If Garu is gone. How will I ever see him again! Garu sighed nodding and signaling a shrug on the time he'll be back.

" You can't leave!" I yell.

Everything falling. Colors fading.

" Pucca he has to. He has to chase Tobe, apparently they have their own issues to handle. He's leaving tomorrow at sunrise," Abyo spoke out.

What? I couldn't see it.

" I've only known you for less than a month and..and your leaving..," I say unevenly hurt.

Garu looks as if he wanted to apologize, but held to himself. Garu gone...

" I guess it's an expedition," Abyo murmured.

Whatever it is! I just don't want him to leave! Too shock, I began running back home. Tears almost blurring my way. Garu is leaving! Nooo!

I cry into my pillow. " When is Garu is leaving. I'm sorry Pucca," Ching tried comforting.

" Tomorrow," I say brokenly.

Ching sadly sat next to me. I wanted to make him love me! But he's leaving and what if-if he never comes back! I-," another pile of tears.

" We'll never get together. Worse! I'll never see him again!"

" How long will he be gone? Maybe he'll come back sooner than you expect?" Ching as always tried to see the bright side.

I really hope so. Garu is special. I can't explain how I feel with him usually I am to open, to impulsive.

I'm used to getting what I want. But him. He is the only one who somehow I can't get. The one who makes my heart jump. Makes me feel giggly and happy. I'm not even his girlfriend. If I were, he wouldn't go away. Or if so he'll take me with him. If I were even special to him, but I can't even prove that. I wish I were his love. Something important.. I sigh when it hit me. Am I really going to give up? That easy? I can't leave him. I will follow him, because one day I want to be that girl in his eyes. I smirk spreads on my lips.

" Pucca?" wary, Ching asks.

" I am going with him! I'm old enough to make my decision right, I will follow Garu," No way will I let him go!

I will be that special girl! His special girl.

" What!"

" I promise I'll come back. I'm only accompanying him and before long I'll come back! With Garu! I want to keep trying and how can I without determination? Without trying. I wasn't accomplish anything. I'll pack my stuff," I eagerly start.

I can't give up because 1 way and maybe there first in any list is to always try no matter what happens #1 is always trying.

I wiped my tears welling all over my eyes. I ran this morning. I had said good bye to my father's since birth. The chefs. I will miss them so much. That's why I promise to come back soon. If Santa can make it back and forward. I know I can too. I'll bring Garu back too. This is his home and mine. When whatever he needs to do is over I will surely make sure we come back.

" Pucca! Wait!" I hear and make an abrupt stop.

" I'm coming with you!," Ching let out a breath.

My eyes expand.

Really?

"I figure that it won't be so bad tagging along, and besides if Abyo going why can't I?" she answered my thought.

I grin widely and give her a hug. The chicken squawked. So Ching and Abyo are coming too! My closest friends. I won't miss them that much if they're with me. I give Ching a thankful glance, before we both sped at ultimate speed towards the ship. As I see it I notice Garu. ( heart). I glance back at Sooga. I promise the chefs that I would return with something I never had before. I took a quick scan before running towards the ship again. I notice plenty of gingerbread man were aboard. I did my best to not bump any of them as I race inside. Ching right behind me. I put my luggage down as I spotted him.

" Garu!" I call already running.

"?" I just barely heard him say without opening his mouth, he turned around and my hands flew around his neck.

The impact almost made us fall. Garu stumbled back, his hands somehow grip my waist to steady himself.

Gasp!

My mouth opened. Garu blushed, releasing his hold he jolted away. His eye reading.

" What are you doing here?"

I smile.

" I'm following you," I saw a little bit frowning.

That sounding really stalkerish and creepy huh? Garu eyes expand wide and he aims to run away, but we already are in water. If he jumps it's a long swim. I giggle as he bolts into a run. I sigh giving him a 5 minute head start. I walk towards the railing and closed my eyes. Remembering just as while ago he held me. Maybe only a second or two. But he had definitely held me. When he held me it seemed almost as I could sleep in his arms all the time. I like the feeling. One day. I wish he really does hold me like that again, but not running away from me. Just holding me because he wants me close. Because he loves me.

~~~~ XD** Review Review! And I shall love you forever! lol. Are you guys liking the story so far? I want to make this story sort of like a girl who will try even after being rejected by the guy and being pushed away every single time. Yet she is determine to change his mind. Which sometimes I believe is a good thing. You never know if you can change his mind later on. ^^ Okay My Crazy Lover also readers the name of the sequel is going to be called... My Crazy 10 year Anniversary. So when it's out soon. Be sure to read it! :) Catch you all soon in Chapter 4. The Long list of Love Guidelines. **


	4. The Long List of Love Guidelines

**Summer Vacation! Party! Isn't it great? Finally! Though I have two months only! I can't wait for junior year. One year to have fun before it all goes serious on my senior year in school. Thank you so much to the readers and reviewers I will thank you all individually on the following chapter. I can't wait to get this chapter out of the way for chapter 5 because frankly. Chapter 5 was the one that gave me the idea for this story in a dream. Strange, but true. So go on and read! :D**

**Enjoy! Oh and have a great summer guys! Enjoy it while it last.**

Chapter 4. The Long List of Love Guidelines

" Good morning," I walk up to the deck.

The breeze wonderfully warming my skin. Today is a new day! I can hardly wait! Then I noticed Garu isn't at the table...Great...he's hiding from me.

" Good morning Pucca!" Ching greeted.

I gave her a smile, though I felt like running and finding where Garu was possibly hiding.

" Yup. Garu just left when he heard you coming," Abyo chuckled shoving a dumpling in his mouth.

I frown. How rude...Personally though the thought saddened me. He doesn't even want to see me.

" Aw, Pucca," Ching gives me a sympathetic look.

I frown deeper. " I don't understand, does he really not like me? Am I so freaky that he can't possible love me? He's even skipping breakfast to not be with me," I say while looking down.

I know I said that I was going to make him love me, but even so sometimes it still makes you said if they don't want to be with you...

" Pucca. Keep trying! He's just not used to girls remember! Soon he'll be head over heals in love with you," Ching tried to cheer me up again.

" You really think so?" I sigh.

" Yeah as if, Garu will never let that happen," Abyo laughs out.

I glared at him. He instantly stopped laughing, he cleared his throat.

" What I mean is- whoa look at the time I have to practice building my muscle," Abyo takes his shirt off and leaves.

Ching and I roll our eyes together. That's right Abyo walk away.

" If only I had a way to make him love me you know, like a set of guidelines to follow," I sigh once Abyo leaves.

Ching sighed too, her her eyes brightened.

" I got it, you can do a list! You can write down all the stuff you can try to make him love you and see which one works," Ching suggested.

I thought about it and a smiled with glee. That was a brilliant idea! How did I not think of it. I run to retrieve a new clean notebook. I scrawl in big letters

**LOVE GUIDELINES**

I grinned widely. Then I run back to Ching. We both start writing down stuff. My 20 tops ways to make him love me. My ideas started covering page after page. I like this idea. Ching suggested some good ones too. I pictured trying number 18. _Giving him a clue that he likes you _or maybe number 20. _An unexpected surprised. _The image in my head made me giggle. Oh Garu.

" Garu will love you! I am sure. Who wouldn't love you Pucca," Ching smiled.

I nodded eagerly with new hope. I felt like trying it now. Without a word I go for a run to look for him. I spot him. He is looking intently out on the sea.

" Garu!" I came out behind him.

He looks surprised. He whirls around.

" How are you?" I ask, unable to contain my excitement.

I noticed Garu plotting his escape. I pull out a box of noodles which I had brought just before running off.

" Since I didn't see you earlier, I brought some noodles!," I stretch out my hand.

I notice him hesitant. He began to move. Yes Garu keep walking. Keep-NOW! I quickly lean in to kiss his cheek and my arms locked on his arm.

" To eat with me," I added with a smile.

Garu tried to push my arm off, but gives up when he sees that I won't let go. He narrows his eyebrows with a deep sigh.

" I know you don't like me," I say while he eats his noodles. " and I'm sorry that I'm bothering you constantly,"

Garu chews slowly now, was he really listening to me.

"I can't help it. The moment I saw you- I don't know. I can't explain it. I wish to be your girlfriend," I look to see him blushing.

Aww..-

" Soon. Or sometimes. So meanwhile I'm going to wait," I am actually doing number 18 by telling him my feelings again. I want him to know just how much I like him.  
Garu sighs again and gives me a look that read .

_Why me?_

" Because you're special!" I easily replied.

He narrows his eyes. I edge closer to him.

" How about we start with..kissing!" my eyes sparkle.

Garu eyes go wide.

Hee...

Garu shoves me the noodles unexpectedly. I lose my focus and he burst into a run. I frown. Meanie! I sigh and pulled out my notebook, crossing out number 18 and 20. So far nothing has change, but I have a lot more. One of them has to work.

Sure, you'd think the first 10 I tried would work or maybe the first 20 but now..each attempt wasn't going according to plan. I did number 32 _Compose a poem/song to him_. It went something around the lines of-

_Bright you came, nothing was ever the same. _

_I love so strong inside that could never be tame_

_My love for you is bigger than the sea,_

_praying that one day you come to me_

and a lot of-

_I love you, your gorgeous eyes, your black velvet hair_

I frustrated cross that one out of my list. Garu didn't even hear the whole thing before he was running again. In pure desperation I threw the notebook down. I sank back in my bed bunk. I mean if the first 20 didn't work! What about the rest? What if they don't work either? I'll die an old woman! I cross my arms.

" You can't expect to make him fall in love when you just started Pucca," Ching picks up the notebook.

I am close to tears. But I want him now, okay I sound a bi childish.

" How long will it take it's been a week," I grumble.

Ching laughs.

" Love doesn't happen from a day towards the night. There's a process for you to be in his heart, at least that's what I think," Ching's heart shaped lips closed in a frown.

" If I ever find Cupid remind me to kill him for not doing a good job and sending an arrow to Garu," I joke around starting to relax.

She's right again..I have to wait. Patience is a virtue. I added that to my list as number 59. I head down towards his bunk. I open it, hoping he's awake, but I see him sleeping soundlessly. I frown. I guess for now this will have to do. I sink next to his bed and stare at him, smiling. If what Ching said is true. How come I feel as I love him since I met him. On the first day. Do I really love him? Gosh both my brain and cells say yes, but my heart is placed with a yes and a question mark followed by three dots. I think I'm dangerously close to love. I giggle and give him such a quick kiss in the cheek. I'm sure he felt it as a feather. Garu...please love me back soon.

-next morning

" Good morning Garu!," I come to him early the next morning.

He gives me a look. I frown. I can read his looks pretty good now.

" That's not nice," I reply to his

_Where in the world did you come from?_

He looked uneasy. Judging by the look, a 3 o clock dashed to the window in 9.5 seconds. Just as he makes the leap, I make a dash outside the room to the left and turn.

" Hello again!" I came right in front of him.

His mouth twisted in a weird way. Sweat was collecting in his forehead. I narrowed my eyes, He was calculating a 360 turn, a possible verge to the left. I saw a small smirk appear in his lips.

Wait a minute. Too late. By the time I saw his plan he was already gone. My mouth opens. He's beginning to know me...I frown and calculated on finding him later I pull out my notebook. I added a couple more things and scratch off number 52 _waking up together_. Let's see what other have I not tried. Number 8 seemed satisfying enough. Garu was beginning to get exceptionally good at escaping. I grin. I just have to outsmart him with new things. I circle number 8. _Trap him_. It wasn't as easy as I thought, it took me almost the whole day calculating if he goes this way if he decides to jump. Finally I finish. Every way he'll run to I have a way for him being trap. I grin, satisfied and go looking for Garu. Finally I see him. He is shining his sword in front of him. Time to put my actions to work.

" Garu!," I sweep right beside him.

He dropped his sword startled.

Glancing behind me. I giggle. Go ahead, do it. I dare you, with my eyes I taunted. He narrowed his eyes picks up his sword and in a dash, he's gone. He run to the left. Hmm..I put my plan to work. By him going left, he will stumble upon a recording of my voice at that side, making him run back right. There it would be too crowded because the gingerbreads are having some banquet right about now. Meaning he'll edge to the corner where I purposely set out a ribbon to trip him and land on a laundry basket which is set to be put down into the laundry at that exact time. Once he jumps up another trap is place above him where a net will later scoop him off in a tangle of rope. Turning him around like a spider and locking his hold tightly. Then the net will scoop him back up and put him straight in the vent towards his room. I rushed downstairs and wait. I could 2 minutes before sweeping in comes non other than Garu. I grin widely when his eyes shot up. What can I say? When it comes to trapping. I was a pro.

_How the hell did you do that?_

Garu eyes read.

I shrug. " It was a bit hard to work the net a the laundry, but I manage to make it work.," I grin wider as I step towards him. He falls back in an attempt to run, forgetting that he was tied. I go to help him untie the rope.

" Didn't think I was capable of catching you did you?" I smile triumphant as he grunts, then shakes his head as an answer to my question.

Just as I'm halfway through untying him, Garu moves.

" Hold still," I say ending up on top of him, holding him down.

Heh, he's right below me. I feel Garu tense. I stare at the boy below me. I would trap him a million times if it meant looking at him this closely again. I can sense fear in his eyes. Sweat drops on his forehead.

(bubble)

Right then the fear that reflected in his eyes hurt me. My face edge closer to him. He closed his eyes in a grimace. I pull apart and looked away.

" Am I truly not wanted Garu? Am I really that horrifying?" my voice is now and quiet.

I noticed Garu open his eyes. His expression change. I wanted to cry. But I held back. I just sighed and finish untying him not even in the mood to finish all that I had plan. My eyes had turned watery. Garu looked uncomfortable. For a month I've tried with little success. It's been a little more than a month since we've been on the boat and all it's been is constant running. Garu's just the same. Right now he was nervously scratching his arm. He grip something from the desk water vase and abruptly handed it to me.

Huh?

A tulip?

I glance at him my eyes still watery.

He open his mouth as if to say something then just gave up and closed it.

" Is this to say sorry?" I asked.

He nods a blush in his cheek.

I look at the tulip. He gave me a tulip! A tulip!

" Do you know what a tulip means?" I ask Garu, mockery in my voice.

Garu frown as if he didn't know that flowers had meanings. I laugh suddenly for a while. Then I fling my arms around him. Planting a huge kiss on him. Maybe it really is destiny for us to be together.

" Thank you!" I say not pulling apart.

Garu tries to push me away. I just hold him tighter. Making a deal that tonight I will not let him go so easy.

After all, I had move one step forward. Garu had given a flower that meant undying love.

By the time I wake up there's a loud honk noise. At the same moment Garu wake up.

Huh?

I guessed I must've dosed off when I held on to Garu last night. Come to think of it. I did manage to accomplish number 52. _waking up together._ The honk was heard again, followed by a siren. Garu sprang up, alarmed.

" What's wrong? What's happening?" I asked confused.

Garu frown.

He tried opening the front door. Locked.

Huh?

I see Garu looking for an exit. The window seemed to not be an option. What's happening on the ship? I try to listen then I hear-

" NINJA'S ATTACK!" we're being attacked by ninjas. I turn to Garu. His eyes go to the vent. Someone tried opening the door. In a sudden flash, too quick Garu grips my hand and together we jump into the vent. All I am thinking is ..

HOLY CRAP! GARU IS HOLDING MY HAND! Mine! so together holding hands, we swooped through the vent. I wish I could hold hands forever. Even in danger. Forever.

**~~~ XD yay! I get to work on Chapter 5 now! Whahoo! :D want to know a funny story. So I wrote down a the list of love guidelines and numbered them on a paper. Well my brothers found the list in my bed and it's title 103 ways to make me love you like the story and they asked me later " so whose the special guy you want to do this stuff to like waking up together and...trapping him? " those were my brother Jonathan exact words. So what did I do. I laugh my butt off, snatch the list back, and stash the list somewhere under my bed. xD Anywho Please Review ~ **

**On the next chapter Chapter 5. Garu does the unbelievable. We're bond together : Garu and Pucca are bit in a tight bond as they stop in a location in south China in danger of ninjas attacking. With Pucca in danger will Garu do something about it? Has Pucca list done an impact on Garu now? Catch you soon. Take care while I rummage my brain for more things to add to this list. lol.**


	5. Garu does the unbelievableWe're bond

**Hello! Sorry about the late update. The chapter turned out way longer than what I first imagined it. So thanks for all your wonderful amazing reviews. Enjoy! This chapter is pretty long. ^^ Oh and the cover I actually drew that. pfft. It's actually more cuter because I showed them actually handcuff and Pucca holding the list as a gingerbread men runs away with the key. But My damn computer didn't want to download the whole image so meanwhile I'll stick with this. You'll see the rest of the pic, hopefully on the next chapter :)**

Chapter 5. Garu does the unbelievable, we are bond together

*Grin* * Grin*

* Bigger Grin* * Humongous Grin*

XD

He's holding MY HAND! That must be an achievement right! I must've done something right!

Garu kept running. I'm perfectly happy right now. No matter what chaotic disaster is happening outside. With a free hand he swung out his sword. He stops so he could free my hand.

No! I held on to it tighter. Garu frown and started shaking his hand. Uh-uh. I'm not letting go of your hand just yet. I have to enjoy it while it last! My hold tightens. He sighed, glaring at me. Yes, eventually, I have to let go. Now would be a good time, but-but the thought of letting him go...urgh-

A man swooped down sword ready and wearing all black. Garu eyes narrow, he tried shaking his hand free of mine. For a moment I wish I could've super glued our hands together. Of course that would suck too…-

"No! Not yet, just a little while longer," I smiled sheepishly.

Garu sighed frustrated. The moment the ninja attack, he had managed pretty well with one hand. I was again amazed of his ninja abilities. My mouth shape into an O, impressed. Garu bend down, bringing me with him. We heard Abyo shriek from here. Most likely he had removed his shirt all ready. Garu frowned deeper when he realized I was still holding his hand. I just smiled in return. He rolled his eyes. Here's my opportunity! I lean to give him a kiss in the cheek. He stiffens automatically. He moved his head away to avoid another kiss. A quick pain came to me, but washed away when I thought about our hands still holding. Yup, I'm definitely happy right now. My happiness ended in 5-4-3-2-1. 4 gingerbread men came from marching right in between us. Where our hands had been together they had forcefully separated... noooo.

I stare at my hand, sadly. Garu sprang up, heading towards the door without hesitation. I got up ready to follow him. Garu put his hand out, giving me this look. Which I guess meant

_Stay here, it's too dangerous_

I crossed my arms. A couple of ninjas don't scare me. The moment he went out I went straight behind me. He started battling the ninjas who came in his way. I watch Abyo and Ching also fighting against them. Hey, maybe I can impress Garu by fighting some of these ninjas. This could be part of my list guidelines. Garu is a ninja which means he must like girls who can fight and defend themselves. I grin as 5 ninjas were in front of me. Humph. Piece of cake. I smirk. The first ninja who made it way towards me wish he never met me. The moment it aims to kick me, I grip his right leg and toss him aside. Like a golf swing I use him to knock the other 4 down. I am smiling so widely when the 4 ninjas are in the floor.

'' Garu did you see-," I stop speaking, noticing the only ones who say were the gingerbread men.

What the- Where's Garu? I did finally see Garu just as he knocked one ninjas cold on the ground. His back towards me. What! You have to be kidding me! I had knocked down 5 ninjas with basically one hand and he didn't see that? Am I hex or something. I crossed my arms and slightly glare at Garu. How could he miss that? I was right behind him.

"Pucca!" Ching voice rang out as she pointed behind me.

Huh? I look back at the 5 ninjas that I had knocked down escape, jumping from the deck. As if my luck could get any better. I beat down 5 ninjas, only gingerbread men saw it, not to mention they aren't much talker to begin with. If I tell Garu I beat 5 ninjas up, what if he doesn't believe me? I have no proof now.

I don't think the ship was being attacked anymore. I didn't see black suited ninjas on board.

"The moment they heard me scream, they knew I was coming," Abyo tells Ching, locating a fresh new shirt.

"Sure. Even I was running," Ching murmured sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Her eyes then came to me.

"Is something wrong Pucca?"

Everything this morning went downhill the moment my hands separated from Garu. I could even still feel his hand resting on mine. I shake my head and glance around for Garu. He disappeared. I decide to go back to his cabin, but he wasn't there. I sit down in his bed and start to pull out my list.

# 34 Impressing Him.

Yeah right, because that work so well. I scratch it out. I don't know what was going on board, but I decided to take a shower and add things to the list instead. I start scanning through my list. I frown. None of them were sounding good to try right now.

"Pucca! Come on we have to go! Pack up," Ching came in the room, her backpack already on her shoulder.

I stood up confuse. "Where?" had I missed something?

"The ninjas damage the ship. The gingerbreads are fixing it up, but it may take a while. Meanwhile we have to look for food and maybe some tools-according to the captain we are in some coast of Japan. It's a mountain area," Ching mentions, the chicken on her head squawking.

"Who and who is going?"

She must know where I'm going with this because she answers "Garu's coming don't worry. It's only us 4 and some gingerbread," Ching read my mind.

I gather my things hastily. This could mean more alone time with Garu. I was almost done packing when my eyes catch on the tulip. A smile forms in my lips. I grab the stem, remembering him giving me the tulip. I won't give up on trying Garu. Again I look at my list. Hmm…Garu loves to run away from me. If we were in a mountain area, most likely he would run away from me more. It'll be another long case of run and catch.

"Hey Ching, does Abyo still have handcuffs from his dad?" I ask, a smile forming back in my lips.

"Yeah why?" she looked at me curiously.

"I just have a feeling they'll come in handy," I wink and she smirks back.

We set out an hour later. The moment I approached, Garu tensed. Jeez, my very presence send him on edge. I still haven't found which guidelines to use for today, so I guess I'll give Garu a few time. "Let's go then," I smile, trying my very best not to tackle Garu. Garu raised an eyebrow, warily confuse. Abyo kept talking while we walked around. Ching was apparently the only one keeping conversation with him. Garu was throwing bits of food to his cat, Mio. He was looking bored though. He would occasionally look over to me. Every time he did I felt swarms in my stomach. I was in fact enjoying the fact he was staring at me too much, when I realize the look he was giving me was cautious. I probably was scaring him for being to silent and not attacking him yet. I still didn't know which number to use when we sat down for lunch. # 38 Study him. Study him? I thought I already did that too much. I could even count the small scars outlines. I scratch out #38. I snap the notebook shut. Stupid guidelines some of them are stuff I've already been doing. So far all the ones I tried turn unexpected. I cross my arms, momentarily having an inner conflict.

"So was it Tobe's ninjas who attacked?" Abyo asked Garu.

Garu cocked his head from side to side.

"No?" Abyo frown.

"He means Yes and No," I reply in a matter of fact.

"What does yes and no mean?" Abyo turned back to Garu confused.

Garu gave him a look. He tried again. With hand gestures he tried to explain to Abyo. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

'' He mean some of those ninjas were Tobe's the other weren't. Yes and No. Jeez,"

Garu, Abyo, and Ching all stared at me slightly surprised.

"I'm going for a walk," I grab the notebook and march out.

I scan # 15 Get to know him (let him answer your questions). I scratched that one out. It's difficult doing that one without him talking. None of the guidelines are working for me today it seems. Get to know him. I can figure out almost 95 % of the time what's he's saying without him uttering a single word. Maybe it's a waste of time. These guidelines. That's when I remember the tulip and the waking up together. So at least some of the guidelines came true. As I walk I spot lights and music farther up. My eyes expand suddenly. Perfect! A festival! I scan through my list.

# 16 Make sure you enjoy each other company.

Superb! I locate the handcuffs and run back to where he was. I swooped down next to Garu and my arms go around him.

"Garu!" My hands automatically feel in place.

Garu froze from underneath me.

"You're going to be spending the rest of the day with me!" I say pulling only a bit apart to see his face.

_What! _His look said, but before he could run, or burst into speed. A clicking sound was heard. Garu eyes widen as he glances at his wrist.

"There's a small festival right ahead guys, we should go," I turned to Abyo and Ching.

"A festival!" Ching got up, the chicken in her head almost falling at her quick abrupt movement.

Garu moved his handcuffed hand, trying to find a way to break it.

"Uh-uh we're spending the whole rest of the day together. Like it or not," I click the other side of the handcuff on my own wrist. Garu frowned. I could almost swear I saw a bubble forming in his head. I stood up, making Garu stand up with me. The moment we start walking I grab Garu hand. Much better. Garu sighed. Now that I think about it. Garu always wore gloves. I wonder what his real hand would feel like...!

"Do you ever take off your gloves ?" I ask as we walk.

He shook his head. He probably only took them off when he was taking a shower. I felt like taking his gloves off right now, but that was the moment we arrived. It'll have to wait.

"Where do you want to go first?" My eyes sparkle at the sight of all the stuff.

Garu shrug, his expression bored. I scanned around.

"Okay...we'll start there," I burst into a run, dragging Garu with me. I dragged him from stand to stand. My hands never separating from Garu. I glanced over at Garu after awhile. His eyes were droopy.

"Aren't you having fun?" I asked my smile dropping.

He shrugs, nonchalant. Which probably meant "not_ really_." Does he not love festivals? Or was it maybe because he was stuck with me? I narrow my eyes and glance away. There must be something here he must enjoy... My eyes land on a scary amusement part mansion ride. I imagined the scene in my head.

(I hold Garu hand pretending to be scared while Garu comforts me.)

"Over there," I point, dragging a half-out Garu.

We get in the ride and my hand automatically goes around his arm. He didn't react as the ride began. I was too concern about my arms around Garu then the stuff that would pop up and make everyone scream. The ride suddenly came to a stop. I stole a glimpse at Garu. He was sleeping.

What? Grrr-

"What the hell is your problem?" I shook him awake, rather violently.

He instantly went into alarm mode. He grips my wrist strongly. A little too strongly. Ow. I wince. Garu let go immediately when he realize it was only me. I brought my hands back, rubbing my wrist. At the same time glaring at him. I wasn't mad because he gripped my wrist in a way that it hurt. I was mad because I thought a festival was going to be a fun way to spend the time together. I thought he would be having fun. Instead what happens? I'm practically boring him to death. Garu gives me an apologetic look. He reaches for my hand.

!...or maybe I'm not mad.

My eyes widen. I was only a bit pink where he grabbed me. His fingers examine my wrist. Shivers go down my spine in every touch and then... He let's go abruptly as if he realized he was doing something strange. Well, so much for that.

The speakers went on, someone spoke, then they turn off. I got up and walk around confused. I didn't know Japanese so I had no idea what that person said. I glance at Garu, but he looks as confuse as me. Ummm...I understood thank you so I guess that means the ride is over. We start walking around in the dark. Where the heck was the exit? I got to say this is much scarier than the ride. We continue to walk. After we came into a dead end we turn around and walked some more. I almost slipped on the fake blood on the floor. Garu steadied me before I could fall. Before I had time to actually feel happy that Garu had grabbed me, he just as quickly let go. I noticed he looked really anxious. Scared.I realize he was wasn't scared of the dark, he was scared of being stuck with me in the dark. I smirk.

"You know Garu, being stuck here is not too bad," I came closer to him.

He took a step back alarm.

"We're absolutely alone in the dark my darling. We can do any single thing we want," I nudge him, with a wink.

I may not able to see him good, but I saw him pale. I giggled. I would've continued when we saw an Exit sign. Garu raced towards it, dragging me along. The moment we got out there was a huge tent outside that read HONOR AND FATE.

"Welcome," A person approached us; he was holding a long samurai sword. There were scrolls everywhere.

"What's this?" I ask amazed.

"Legends, Destinies, Prophecies. I can tell you yours if you like,"

"Yes," I eagerly say.

He looked over to Garu. "You have much to learn young ninja and your path is hard,'"

Garu frowned.

"The moment you speak there won't be turning back. You will forever be bond. To gain your honor you will have to sacrifice. You will regret your sacrifice too late,"

Garu frowned more deeply. I wondered if he believed this man.

"Garu doesn't speak. Some Ninja thing," I murmured.

"You can break it. If it's important it's allowed to be broken. The person you speak to will be bond to you and you to her," he turned to Garu.

Garu shook his head.

"You already know who it is-," he murmured to Garu.

'' Who?" I ask demanding. Who is this girl Garu is bond to?

"You kept quiet for honor. Garu you have to earn honor," the man ignored me.

I frown. Enough about this honor talk.

"What's my fate?" I instead asked.

"Yours is complicated, but it's already stated-_Beloved by all, you will finally fall. Before the age of 19, you will lay cold without a smile to be seen. Your heart's blade will be the cause of your apparent death. Restore only by an everlasting kiss to give one last breath. -And finished what was left unwritten # 103,"_

I gasp when the man was finished. I went cold all over and took a step back.

"Are you saying I'm going to die before I'm 19!" I end up yelling at him.

I'm only 17 and my birthday is still months away. The man remains silent. Lies. I move back and walk away quickly. Once we were far away I speak.

"Total B.S. I am not going to die and you're never going to talk! He's just a phony," I say to Garu while we walk.

He remains serious.

"He sounds like he's been watching too many fairy-tales,"

Garu nodded, but he was frowning and still all serious. He took out his sword, writing on the dirt. He wrote:

_How old are you?_

"17," I answer, though I'm pretty sure I told him before.

His expression now was hard to read.

"I'm not going to die. Apparently, that man doesn't know me," I snort.

Sure when I die I'll die happy, hopefully married to Garu. I grin at the idea. Garu glances away. I stare at him intently.

"Will you be worried if I die?" I ask.

Garu didn't respond. Was he worried about me? No, he probably worried about his own ninja prophecy. Garu acted weird the rest of the time. He kept on looking thoughtful and serious. I didn't necessarily mind. I liked that cool serious look to him. His eyes would become darker somehow and his expression really calm. I yawned and rest my head on his shoulder. He stiffens, as usual. I suddenly wonder what Garu voice would sound like. I snuggle myself closer to Garu. I sensed him shift, but it's not like he could run away we're still handcuff together.

"Goodnight," I give him a quick kiss to his cheek.

He sighed annoyed and closed his eyes. I stole another kiss to his cheek. It wasn't until I was practically already asleep that I thought. If the prophecy is true, it says my heart will kill me. Does it mean Garu would kill me? ( a faraway clicking sound was heard)

When I wake up the next morning I'm in the grass next to Abyo and Ching. Where was Garu? How did he leave when we were- I glance at my wrist. Oh. So the clicking sound had been the handcuffs being unlocked. Garu must've unlocked them with his sword. I stood up and walk around. No trace of him. I started to panic when 15 minutes of looking for him had gone by and still no trace of him. My heart started beating.

"Garu!" I call.

No answer. I ran back to Abyo and Ching. "Guys wake up! Garu is missing! He's gone!" I wake them.

"Huh? Garu?" Abyo rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I can't find him anywhere," call the cops, ambulance, Navy, Marine Corps. Garu is missing!

"Oh right! He's still not back," Ching looked around alarm.

"Is he still out there," Abyo seem to realize something.

Had I missed something? "What's going on?" I ask, glancing between them.

"Ninja's attacked the festival yesterday night. Garu brought you here. Actually he carried you because you were asleep-,"

"He carried me?-," I start to smile (beginning to have an epiphany), but just as soon shake my head. Later I'll marvel about him carrying me. "Then what?"

"He went off to fight them. He told us to wait here. When he started taking too long I decided to go after him, but Abyo feel asleep and soon after I guess I did too," Ching looked at me sadly.

Garu... - I stand up. "We got to go find him! Now! Did you see which way he went?"

"That way," Abyo pointed.

I start in a full sprint. My heart was racing. I don't wait for them to catch up. Ching and Abyo would catch up eventually. Damn, why did I fall asleep. If I would've been awake I could've seen what happen. Sure Garu is an amazing ninja and all, but it's all against 1. I swear if those no good idiots hurt Garu, I will personally send them to the deepest parts of the world. Garu I'm coming. I rushed as fast as I could. I glance around and saw a lot of knocked down trees. Good so I'm going the right way. I shouldn't be too far away. I zoom past the forest. My eye catches on something black. Garu? In a flash I am standing right next to this person. It was one of those ninjas from before.

"Where is Garu?" I demand, already my foot finding its place on his back.

"Who?" the ninja bellowed in pain.

I frown and lifted his arm. "Don't play tricks with me! I'll send you flying all the way to Alaska if you don't tell me right now," I warned serious.

"…he's somewhere around here. I don't know. He's fighting some of us, and then vanishes. He's looking for Tobe that's all I know," he cried.

"Where's Tobe?" I narrow my eyes.

"Over there-," he points.

I let him go. It's time I confront this so called Tobe. I go into a run. I looked behind me as I run. Where was Abyo and Ching?-oof- What the-

"G-Garu!," I blurt out with a grin.

Garu glances down at me with a look of surprise. My arms fly around him.

"I found you!"

Garu pushes me away. This time really pushes me away. He stands up and backs away. Ouch. Rejected. He didn't have to be so cold. I skip my way over to him. He kept his distance, he raise his sword up. I sense something behind me. Before I could turn. Garu jumped up, bringing the ninja from behind down. Impressive. You know I think when it comes to #34 in my list. He impresses me more than I do him. Out of no where 6 more ninjas come. Oh, this should be interesting. 4 go directly to Garu while the other 2 go towards me. Easy. I get ready, calculating what to do with them, but before they could ever get close to me. Garu step in my way, handling them. I frown.

"I can handle them myself," I mumble.

Another 6 pop up and Garu pushed me back.

* Angry symbol*

I didn't need protecting. I was perfectly fine. I cross my arms as Garu takes whoever comes in our way. If you ask me I could've handle 10 of these in seconds, and I'm not bluffing either. I was born with an incredible sense of technique, speed, magic, and strength. The chefs had even told me in the beginning that I was really really special. Garu may be good, but I could probably handle these guys faster. But I guess it pays to watch Garu fight at least (heart).

"We meet again Garu's girlfriend," the blue ninja from before came down. He pulled daggers from his pockets. "I've been watching you," he chuckled.

Shiver. Stalker...So this is Tobe right. Garu's enemy. If he hates Garu then I hate him. I stand my ground ready to show him a piece of my mind

"You think you could beat me?" he smirked arrogantly.

"No. I know I can," I smirk back.

He swung 2 daggers in my direction which I dodge easily. He tosses 5 more. I'm ready to dodge them and probably would've if a sound didn't froze me in place. The sound... (Heartbeat, heartbeat)...my name...that VOICE!

"PUCCA!"

...

Everything went still. The whole world maybe remain still at the sound of that voice. As if that was the only voice in the world. Everyone had their mouth hanging open, even Tobe. Abyo and Ching who just arrived were like zombies (Ching's chicken fell down her head). What did HE J-J-UST SAY? And then-SLASH! OWW! One dagger cut right through my cheek, the other 3 on my arm, and the other my leg. I cringe as I fell down. I closed my eyes, sustaining the pain. I still couldn't believe it. I had heard an angel. I'm dead. This must be a dream. I felt someone rush to my side. Garu...

"Pucca?" there it is again.

My name whispered in pure melody of a voice. It was music. Pure music speaking my name. I open my eyes and damn, it really was Garu. He really SPOKE MY NAME! SPOKE! I have died and gone to heaven. I open my mouth wanting to say so many things, but none coming out.

He SPOKE!

"Y-You Spoke...!" I breathe out.

Garu frowned and nodded solemnly. I sort of pass out, my mind swirling.

"You broke it. I can't believe it Garu, you broke it. For her-," Tobe gawked.

I am still too shock that I don't even bother registering Tobe offense. Garu took a step back. He glared at Tobe. Garu spoke, Garu spoke, and Garu…spoke my name that's all my mind could process.

"You know what that means? Only to someone special you would break such a thing. Now you're bond to her. Forever,"

Bond to me? Forever * wide grin*. I almost pass out again.

"Or you could kill her and go back to your solemn ninja silence. Garu you are definitely something else," Tobe was now chuckling.

Garu glance down, his expression dark.

"What a pathetic ninja you are,"

That brought me back to life. Pathetic? Did Tobe just say Garu was pathetic? That's it. I wipe the blood from my cheek, remove the dagger from my leg, and stand up. I smirk, tilt the dagger, and swung it at Tobe. It passes right in his leg.

"OW! Freaking you bi-,"

I pull out the handcuffs from before. I lock Tobe hands together.

"What do you think your doing," Tobe was obviously taken by surprised.

I grin.

"Beating you like I said I would," I lifted my fist and punched. He coughed out. I wasn't done yet. "Garu will be the best ninja ever," I whisper to him with one last kick that send him a couple feet away. He scowl back in complete amazement. His ninja buddies all stared afraid. They moved back. I smile and turned back to Garu. Well thank God, he saw me defending myself.

Wait. There was a deep look in his eyes.

"Garu?" I come closer to him.

His expression was indeed surprised, but then he backs away like those ninjas and burst into a run.

"Ching...pinch me. I think I just heard Garu talk," Abyo and Ching are still gaping.

I run after him. "Garu!" I call, but he continued to run. Where was he running to? Finally I found him. He was hiding down below a tree. He had his knees up and staring off into the distant. He looked...troubled, worried, confused. I approached him. He got ready to sprint the moment he saw me.

"Don't run Garu please, I just want to talk," I beg.

Garu grumble, but he must have heard the sincerity in my voice because he stayed. He looked really upset. I waited for him to tell me. Minutes pass and Garu still had that same look to him. It broke my heard to see him this-this glum. Now that he broke his silence oath. I wanted to hear him talk again. I'll give anything to have him talk. What if he doesn't talk anymore! I won't be able to hear him again. I looked at Garu in panic.

"What's wrong?" I anxiously ask him, wanting to hear something out of him.

He didn't answer. He completely ignored me.

"Talk to me...Garu," I urged.

At this his eyes turned to me, his hands clench, and he glared at me. So he was mad at me! I shiver from the glare. He hides his face on his knees, wrapping his arms around him.

"Garu..," I insist.

...* hope slowly vanishing...10 %...5%...2%* Goodbye Garu's voice.

...

"…Years. I kept silent for years," he started out so suddenly I thought it was maybe my imagination. My heart accelerating. HE'S SPEAKING! It's a miracle! "Ever since I was little someone told me unless I sacrifice something valuable I will never gain my honor and my ninja life will be tragic. I will loose something no one can fix to gain my honor. Everywhere I went a fortune-teller, a physic, you name it will tell me the same thing. So I thought maybe if I kept quiet as a ninja oath. My fate would change," his hand balled into fist" -and then you make me break it! In a moment of desperation I didn't even know I spoke your name out loud until you said it. It just came out. You and all of a sudden I'm bond to you? Out of all people. I break my oath with you," he looks up suddenly, clearly still angry at me. My eyes start to water. It's not my fault he spoke, but seriously all he said right now was both beautiful and hurtful. I don't stare away, though I know he saw me on the verge of crying. He blames me for coming into his life. Almost as if I ruined it.

Garu expression softens suddenly. He looks away and when he speaks again, his voice is calmer.

"You, the one's whose been chasing me around ever since you saw me. Does it not matter to you that I'm older than you, that I'm not looking for a serious relationship in my life. Why do you even want me?" he finally turns to look at me.

I have never heard Garu talk so much. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I take a breath to steady myself.

"Two years older hardly counts," I murmured staring at his eyes.

Garu snorts.

"You're beautiful, you're amazing. You have a good heart because if it was another boy he wouldn't have done the same things you have done to someone who is constantly clinging to them. They probably would've killed me by now. You protected me back there because you thought I was in danger. You spoke my name because it alarmed you to see me facing Tobe. Garu, you're amazing, unique, and one of a kind. Yet you still ask me why I want you? Because I love you," I smile wholeheartedly and my arms go around him. Locking him in my hold.

"You got to stop doing stuff like this, you're wasting your time," Garu sighs.

"No Garu. I'm pretty sure I'm not. What if I do die before 19? At least I want to know that I tried my best to win the person I love heart instead of pitying myself because you don't love me," what I spoke must have surprised Garu because the look he gave me was amazed.

"Now that you can talk to me. You can tell me if my guidelines are working," I wink at him.

He raised an eyebrow, scooting away. Anyway we are bond to each other supposedly. My face comes close to him. He moves back. I grin mischievously, towering over him. The first words he spoke were my name. ..hmm.

"You really were worried about me huh, the reason why you spoke was me being in danger,"

Garu glance away.

"Which means you do care about me, just a little," I'm so stoked, Garu has surprised me by far.

His mouth slightly opens as if he's been discovered. I'm serious Garu little by little I'll make you fall in love with me.

Garu mumbles something, his cheeks coloring slightly red. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My emotions took the best of me. I lean in and kissed him as strong as I could. My mouth tingling when they met his lips. He pulls away, his cheek now coloring more.

"Why would you do that?" he sputters out, scrambling away from me.

I couldn't help it. I start to laugh. I may not know our fate exactly, but I do know something. I really really love Garu. Whether he hates me or maybe cares a little bit about me. Who is he kidding? I have to be sort of special if it was me who he spoke my name to. I'm the one he broke the silence oath with. I am special to him, somewhere in there are Garu feelings for me awaiting to come out, but meanwhile let him speak my name over, over, over, and over again.

~~~~** Told you it was long. :) Now here's where it gets fun. ^^. I don't know how long I'll make this story but I know it will have more twist and turns in this one. More characters I didn't add on MCL and a more close to the cartoon stuff. So what do you think? Will Pucca prophecy come true? Is Pucca going to die for real? Let me know what you thought Expressions, Comments, Cookies? (I'm hungry - don't blame me), whatever, Review please. ^^. **

**Thanks to the following people:**

**AnimeAddict2000**** : Aww...thank you! xD I'm sorry for taking forever 0**

**Guest: Yup! Your wish is my comand. Since I'm barely starting Pucca sort of not kicking butt yet, but hey how you know I was going to kick Tobe butt in this one? 0.O...xD I will make Pucca do a lot of the stuff in the anime. So relax.**

**NietonoNoShana**** : THANKS! Again I am sorry for your wait but I really appreciate your review. It means a whole lot! I love to make people happy or giggle at least for a little while. :D**

**Penguinluver444- awww! I have no idea where the tulip idea came. I guess I was just thinking...red? Since I read this book called evermore I learn the tulip stands for undying love so I just though heck why not. A tulip is cute ^^. thank you thank you! I will dedicate a chapter to you for your wonderful reviews since the beginning xD Just name which chapter and I'll make the chapter cool. Pick a number from 6-15 ( since I don't know how long this story will be haha)**

**nene1234****- I'm glad you are! WHOO! ( smile) thanks.**

**Garucca-Lover24****- Why did I leave you last...xD BECAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME! XD You exitement makes me think. Oh! I really need to focus on PUCCA! Also because your review on My crazy lover really made me genuinely happy because I was having a bad day that day and really thought of quiting all my stories for a long while. SO THANK YOU YOU ARE amazing, astonishing, astounding, awesome, eye-opening, fabulous, miraculous, portentous, , stunning, stupendous, sublime, surprising, wonderful, wondrous, unique, one of a kind, unbelievably kind and generous, enlighten, marvelous ...and so much more. ;D Thank you**

**Next chapter: Chapter 6. The endless emotional roller coaster, Admission: 1 heart.**

**Hints: Garu talking, but not to just to everyone. He mainly only speaking to Pucca. Pucca guidelines go chaotic as Garu feelings both bring Pucca up and down. Leaving to a conclusion that Garu finally confesses what his feeling for Pucca truly are-**


	6. The Emotional Endless Roller

**Sorry for the wait guys. I was working on other stories that I needed to catch up with. ;) Oh and new stories that my brain just had to write. Thank you though! You are all so very patient and awesome. I will seriously try to update faster from now on.**

_Chapter 6. The Emotional Endless Roller Coaster: Admission 1 heart_

Once we came over to Abyo and Ching they were gasping with mouth still slightly open. Garu pretended not to care, but it was so obvious that Ching and Abyo hadn't got over the fact of Garu talking.

"Wow...," was all Ching could say.

They continue to gawk at Garu. Garu sighed with a roll of his eyes. The gingerbread men seemed like the only lively ones while Ching, Abyo, and I just stare at Garu. I'm just waiting for him to speak again. In my mind I play the scene over and over again. I must've broken the repeat button by now. After maybe the millionth time replaying his voice in my head and countless minutes of Abyo and Ching gawking at Garu, Garu lost his patience.

"Would you stop it!" he glared at Abyo and Ching.

"After years of knowing you Garu, this is the most shocking thing ever," Abyo murmured. "Man and I thought I knew you."

Garu crosses his arms in front of him. It was obvious he was mad.

"What made you speak?" Ching ask the perfect question.

He didn't respond he just shrugs.

"I didn't think you were a softie inside. When you saw them close to attacking Pucca you wanted to save her- I can hear the headlines now- Greatest Ninja Ever lost his honor because of a girl," Abyo began laughing.

I notice Garu getting angrier so I decided to stop it. I turn to Abyo and glared at him which instantly killed his laughter.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," he said stiffly.

With a returning smile I turn to Garu. Our eyes locked for a brief second before he looked away. I wish I could hold his gaze longer than that. Well, now that he's talking maybe I can ask him about things that I don't know about him. Maybe I could giver number 15 Get to know him another shot.

(Next day)

"Good morning Garu!" I shook him awake the next morning.

He sat up startled.

"Good so you're awake," I say. "There's a whole lot to do today so...let's get started!" I was so pumped up and ready. I think I felt my own aura radiating. Garu raised an eyebrow and moved back.

"What things? I thought we were supposed to look for things to fix the boat," Garu said nervously glancing around him.

"The gingerbread can fix that easily-," I replied with a bigger smile.

So he's still talking!

"But-," I know what he was planning. He was ready to bolt into a run. I grip his arm before he could consider running. I tighten my hold, he instantly tensed. So...let's get started. I flip my notebook the one listed questionnaire.

This morning when I woke up I realized that if I wanted Garu to like me I had to know what exactly he thinks or likes. I may have got a little carried away since I went to 150 questions.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask.

Garu gave me a look, but didn't answer. I jotted down red and black since I saw it was his ninja clothes colors. Oh, so we have the same favorite colors.

"What are your favorite hobbies?" I ask the next one.

He sighed, not answering.

...

"Look this would go much faster if you answer the questions we have 148 more questions to go,"

"148!-," Garu exclaimed.

I felt his hand trying to retrieve it from my hold. My hold tightened. Of course I won't let go now. I needed to hear his answer to know what I do so I can make him love me.

_5 hours later_

I ask my other question. Garu looked really annoyed by now.

"Can't remember," he answer with an irritated sigh.I took a deep breath and asked another. "Do you miss your family?"

"Maybe," he answers.

(Irritated symbol)

"Who is the closest to your heart?" I ask.

"Don't know," he mumbles.

Grr...that's it! I slam the notebook shut.

"Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" I burst.

All the questions I have asked him he answers exactly the same. With a ' I don't know', with a 'maybe' or a shrug. Even when it's a question about his favorite music. Ugh! It's not like he's going to die from answering my questions, I doubt anyone would die for answering questions like the ones I'm asking him. Garu shrugs. Forget it! Number 15 _Get to know him,_ will have to wait until later. I let go of Garu arm. He looks over at me cautiously.

"All you had to do was answer the questions," I yell.

"I answered them," he replied standing up.

He's about to run, I can tell but I won't let him run away first. Not this time.

"You're just afraid-," I said right on the second he was about to bolt.

He turned to me. I had caught his attention.

"You're scared that if you let someone get to know you, you'll fall in love with them-no you're just scared of anyone who wants to get close to you. You don't want people to get to know the real you," I glared.

His expression right now was hard to read. He hasn't run away yet so I believe I'm right. I'm not happy anymore, in fact I'm quite the opposite. I glance down.

"-but I'll keep trying...see you later," I sigh heading to a place where I can think.

I can't let this get to me. I look at my list, wondering which one I should try tomorrow..

"Good morning!" I cheerfully say the next morning.

Everyone was already awake.

"Good morning Pucca," Ching smiles.

Here we go-" Garu!" I scoot over to him." Today is number 21 _Romantic scuba diving_. We're in luck because Japan is surrounded in water," I smile.

His eyes expand in panic and then...he's gone. Quicker than I've ever seen him go. I stand up, grab a piece of bread and head after him. Another day, another chase...-

-later

I sigh scratching out number 21. It didn't end to well. When I finally caught him he basically told me scuba diving was not his thing and that he'd rather die before going.

Ouch. Yeah I know. Basically the problem is that he obviously didn't want to go with me. It's okay, so at least he told me that one didn't work out. I'll come up with more ideas. I personally love scuba diving so I thought maybe I could make t work... I take a deep breath. I'll keep trying.

-next day

" Hello!," I say bright an early the next morning.

(later)

scratch, scratch. Nope it didn't work out. I'll keep...trying. Sigh.

( 2 days later)

Keep trying? Ugh. The last two days were probably the worst. Not only did number 45, 45, and 47 didn't work. He actually turn really mad at me in those last times. Maybe because it involved close situations. I wipe a tear from my eyes. All this is just causing pain. No-! I can't let myself be sad. I try to smile as I head over to Garu.

"Hey," I say.

"What number is it today?" Gary sighed.

"57 _Spend Time Together_," I say with a sigh as well.

Even with Garu talking. I feel like I'm making little progress, if any at all. It's been really hard these couple of days. Garu makes a face.

" Um. Is that one necessary?"

I could already feel this day going down hill.

"What's with that face!" I frown.

He just shrug. "What's the point of that one. You're already clinging to me 24/7," he replied.

" Well you haven't been exactly good company these pass days!" I shout.

" Well that's because you're annoying the heck out of me," he shouted back.

! The moment those words are out. I felt something hit inside of me, hard. I narrowed my eyes. Before he knew what hit him my fist connected with his face and send him down by a couple of feet. Grr- I twirl around heading towards Ching and Abyo who has watched the whole thing. They moved out of my way, knowing I wasn't in the mood. Annoying?! He's calling me annoying. Hmph. It feels like I'm doing this the opposite way. Instead of getting him to like me, all I'm doing is irritating him. He's is going to end up hating me, instead of ever loving me.

" Pucca!" Ching called coming from behind me.

" Yes?" I turned.

" We ran out of food! We have to go look for more, but two of us have to stay here and keep track of all our belongings so...- Abyo and I decided to stay which means you get to go on a full day trip to town with Garu," her hear shape lips twisted in a smirk.

Full day trip with Garu? Hmm..wait. " It won't work out, he's annoyed by me," I mutter, crossing my arms.

" Pucca...haven't you noticed?" Ching asks.

" Notice what?"

" Ever since Garu started talking, it's basically only you. I mean he only says maybe 1 sentence to us while when he talks he mainly talks to you. I think that's something," she glance up at her chicken who was nodding in agreement.

" It's probably because I'm annoying him constantly," I grumble.

Ching shrug. " You spending the whole time with him wasn't that one of your guidelines?"

It was...maybe spending the whole day won't turn out so bad. " Okay, we'll go find some food," I stand up.

" Take your time," she smiles again.

I nod smiling back and rush over to get Garu. I guess it really isn't so bad, I think this while I'm walking next to Garu. After I had to drag him to come with me. He kept his distance from me. I could see a red mark in his cheek where I had punched him. I thought about apologizing, but then decided not to yet. Maybe later when my spirits are high again. Mio comes along with us. I glance over at Garu constantly, wondering what he's thinking?

" Mrow," Mio meowed.

" I know, be quiet," Garu answered him.

?..huh..  
" You talk to your cat?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

" Only since I started talking," Garu sighed.

" What did he say?" I ask curious.

"...nothing," he replied glancing away.

?.

" What? Was it about me?" I question seeing Mio staring at me.

" NO!" Garu denied too quickly.

It was obvious it was a lie. Had Mio somehow told Garu something about me? I wonder what?...

" Mrow..Mrow," Mio now scratch on Garu.

He sighed and bend down to get something from his pocket to give him. I almost stop in place. Garu had a gentle look to him. A calm look that send goose bumps down my spine. I stare in awe as I see him smile at Mio. A moment later he glances up and sees me staring. His expression changes to curious. I stare at Mio in his arms. Something clicks. Probably Garu has been alone for a long time, maybe his only companion was Mio. I smile and stare away. A wider smile forming in my lips as I matched the question him before. He probably live by himself for so long that the reason he became a ninja was so he could protect himself. I think I understand Garu more and more with each day...- I scoot over to him. Ready to to grip his hand when we hear something over in the bushes. Garu automatically tenses, he sets Mio down.

" Do you hear that?" he asks, already taking his sword out.

I nod. " Tobe?" I wonder if he's recovered from what I did to him.

Garu shook his head. " No. Tobe's attacks are pretty predictable it's someone else..-," he says.

" Ninjas?" I question already going on defense mood.

Garu shrugs when his eyes lock on me then he touch his cheek and shakes his head.  
" You don't need back up so let's go," he murmured.

We sneak in when we notice a couple of 3 punk teenagers and a girl surrounded.

" Come on, you're wasting our time. Where is our payment," the girl with the black hair demanded.

So there's just some punks.

" I'll handle those two," I say quietly to Garu.

He nods. In one flash I go out at the same time, it was way to easy. I knock them both down in a flash. Garu sword went up towards the blackhair girl.

" Leave," I say to all 3 of them.

Their faces seem familiar...

" Okay..calm down we we're just leaving-," the blackhair girl backed away in a hurry.

I smile in triumph.

" Oh!'' the girl who was being corner gasp. " You rescued me!," the girl skipped over to Garu.

Hold up...- In a moment I get in between her and Garu.

" Those punks were harassing me all day. I'm so glad I had a protector," she ignored me.

" Protectors," I corrected.

" How can I thank you?" she continue to ignore me.

Hey! Who did she think she was?! Garu took a step back.

" Oh I know food! Join me for dinner-," she grip his hand.

My mouth open slightly. I glared, my hands balling into a tight fist. Why this little bit-

" Here come on," he pull him along.

I got in between them.

" We only need food for a couple of days- that's all," I emphasize giving her a warning look.

" Okay...so come on," she narrowed her eyebrows at me.

I kept my guard up with her as she passed. I watched her movements. She kept on glancing over at Garu. It hadn't even occur to me that Garu could also attract million of other girls! Something like fire burn inside me. We walk in her house. She almost slam the door in my face. Who did she think she was? Even as she offer us dinner I just really wanted to leave this place.

" You're very handsome up close you know," the girl said while we ate.

I stiffen up. I was ready to pop, no one gets this close to him except me!...

" Whoa, Scary. What is she your girlfriend?" she noticed me.

My eyes turn to Garu. He should say I am so that girl can leave him alone. I wonder how he'll introduce me to her? I waited.

" She's not my girlfriend," he murmured, watching me carefully.

The girls eyes lifted up.

" She's not! Then she's not important?," she asks getting too close to him.

" Um-," was all Garu said.

Then just to make matters worse she did the worst thing imaginable. She kissed him on the cheek. Right in front of me.

I gasp. She smirked and Garu blush. Why was he blushing?!

" Did you like it?" she smiled towards Garu, her hand on his arm.

Garu didn't say anything, not one single word. He glance over to me.

GRRRRR...( volcanic eruption) I toss the chair aside, my leg so close to landing on her stomach when Garu stopped me.

" No- stop Pucca," he said coming in between.

I froze in place. Wait a minute..was he defending her?..I glare at them to hide my real emotions from showing.

" Leave Pucca-," he said both in a calm and serious tone.

Leave...I move back. It hurt to hear him say that. I start to back away. The girl smirk. I burst into a run before I personally hurt the girl. My heart was beating painfully. Why did he tell me to leave? I continue to run until I came into a halt. Tears coming to my face. I felt as if he picked any girl over me. I sank down on my knees and decided that right now was the perfect time to let it out. My heart right now felt shattered. Up and Down. That's all this felt like. Like an endless emotional rollercoaster my heart is going in.

A while later I hear steps behind me. I stand up, recognizing those steps. Did he want to twist the knife even further? My hands balled into fist again. I was so angry hurt confused. I twirl and aim to punch him again, but this time he was lucky enough to block my fist.

" Why are you here?'' I ask, clearly now wasn't the time when I wanted him close.

He black gorgeous eyes stare back at me in a serious expression.

" Why aren't you with her?" I say once again.

I move back tears sprawling from my face.

" She wasn't worth it," he finally spoke. " and no I don't like her if that's what you're thinking. I forget how easily it is to hurt your feelings and that it's my fault whether I like it or not if I cause you pain...er...I'm sorry," he said uncomfortably.

I know my heart was beginning to rise again, but I didn't know what to think. " I'm pretty much clueless on the whole love thing, but I think I I know jealously. I knew she was getting you angry, but she's not worth it that's why I told you to leave, you needed to calm down," he explained.

I stare and wipe the tears on my face.

" Why didn't you say who I was then? You seemed like you just barely met me. I don't care if you didn't introduce me as your girlfriend, but couldn't you at least say I was your friend? It's as if I'm not important! I swear I keep trying and trying so hard, but am going no where. You don't even want to spend time with me. I don't even know how you feel about me. What do you think about me! Who am I to you Garu- who am I to you," I yell, clearly breaking down.

Number 68 was that exactly. Find out his feelings towards me. I sit down in the grass, glancing down. '' Admit it. You really don't like me. You run when I try to chase you, you tense when I kiss you, you're mad if I so much as cling to you. I'm a nusiance to you," I finish saying.

My heart can only take so much before exploding. Garu went over to tree, he kicked it. I'm not even sure why. I glance up.

" Garu?" what did he do that?

'' I don't know," he suddenly exclaimed.

Huh? " I freaking don't know! Look, my feelings towards you are complicated..I just-ugh- I wish I could tell you that I really don't like you, but I can't. In me you're... it's hard to explain," he finally sighed not glancing at me.

I start to stand up my heart recovering a little.

" Romance is something so...ew for me. I simply don't see it neccessary. But..I know that when you were in danger my alarms went off. I really get annoyed with your clinginess over me all the time, but ...sometimes it's not so bad-," he cuts off as if he found himself saying something he shouldn't.

" So..you don't hate me?" I quietly ask.

He shakes his head and turns to face me.

" Who am I to you then?" I repeat demanding. " You are practically sending my heart everywhere Garu. Just tell me right now who I am to you."

Garu face twisted. He sighed again. He looked slightly annoyed. He came over to me almost shivering as he wraps his shakind hands around me.

" You're my friend," he replied, moving back just as quickly, he almost staggered back.

Did he..did he...just hug me? My senses started lifting again rapidly. Friend? Maybe we can become more than just friends. I smile-

" Friends is okay for now," I reply..then grin. " You know something?"

" What?"

" That girl was a little creepy if you know what I meant.I think she deserve a little knocking. Sure was thankful, but hello who goes around inviting complete strangers into her home. It's really weird-," I laugh because in all honesty her character was pretty strange. " You won't see me being that creepy," I murmured watching Mio play with a string rope he probably found lying around. Then suddenly I hear a magical tone. I whirl around and see Garu quietly laughing.

*0*

" No you're more of the crazy type," he replied with a smile.

!

Oh..his laugh. ( babump babump-heart failure) I almost collapse in place. What a wonderful laugh!

" Pucca?" Garu ask now alarm.

Garu has me going from happy to sad to mad, to love, to God knows what other emotions, but I think that's one of the reason I love him. I come close to him, my arms go arund his shoulders. He tensed.

" Number 57 succeded today," I say closing my eyes and listening to the heart beat of him. It was beating loudly.

" Er...Pucca," Garu voice was stiff.

" You like me right? Maybe I can change your indecisive brain about your feelings towards me,"

A shiver went down his back.

" I'm afraid to ask how," he replied awkwardly.

I grin. " I have my ways. Hey? Weren't we supposed to be getting food?" I remembered.

Our eyes lock and maybe it was just one of those moments because we both began laughing. I close my eyes, making his chest tonight my bed. Garu was still tense. Was it just me or had Garu not run away? Are my feeling getting across? On the verge between yes and no. This just means I have to keep trying harder. I can't give up now, regardless of the nonstop ups and downs emotions in my heart. I feel his body begin to relax under me with a sigh. Please let my trying be worth it in the end.

"Well this stinks! Who the hell are they?" Jing-Jing mutter annoyed.

"Isn't that Pucca from Sooga?" Binggure replied.

"Pucca. What is she doing here?" Jing-Jing wondered staring at her now. Pucca was possessively wrapping her arms around that guy as if she's afraid to let him go.

"I'm hungry," Jumong complained.

"Well if it wasn't for her we might have had some money for food right now. That' sit we have to get them back," she replied and they all nodded in agreement. " Yeah, make them pay badly no one messes with us,"

~~~~** Please Review! I will catch you in the next chapter Chapter 6. Unbelievably Hectic BOOM. ( the boom part you'll understand later when it's out :D it's going to be a very good chapter so keep reading)**

**Penguinluver444: Well you pick a lucky numer because guess what Number 8 was the chapter where I was planning to release My Crazy Lover sequel so you're in luck :D basically it will be out when this one reaches chapter 8 and my story love thy enemy is finish xD Sorry I couldn't answer you before.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers you really made my day :D XD KEEP REVIEWING**

**Garucca-Phinbella-Fan-Forever**

**makemepr0udx**

**Aeternus Rosa**


	7. Unbelievably Hectic-Boom!

**Hello! Sorry about the rush chapter last week! I'm really busy these pass days that I rush a whole lot of stuff. This chapter is sort of a fun-ish(?)chapter. It was inspired by the Full Moon episode,wishing well episode and a couple other episodes too. So hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pucca **

Chapter 7. Unbelievably Hectic-Boom!

In my wonderful imaginative world, Garu is crazily in love with me. I am his true soul mate and possibly we might even get married. In my fantasy I dreamt of Garu being the one to kiss me, hold me tightly as he whispers 3 words that I so badly and desperately want to hear.

_I love you_

Then, sadly you realized that you're dreaming. I opened my eyes lazily, a leaf had fallen on my nose.

Huh? My eyes expand as I noticed who I am on top of. Garu! (heart). My movements woke him up, he rubbed his eyes sleepily. The moment he noticed how I was still sort of on top of him, he moved back. I frowned, as I get shoved to the ground. I bit back my comment though. Who cares! Yesterday I achieved a great deal! Maybe I should focus more on what I'm achieving than what I'm failing in. I removed leafs and grass away from my hair, smiling.

"I guess Abyo and Ching won't be too happy after the no food thing," I say remembering slightly why we were here in the middle of no where.

Garu nods, acting a little shyer than before. Probably from what happened last night. In my mind I replayed every single thing Garu said. The memory each time made me giggle. Garu sighed walking a little ahead of me. After what happened last night I felt in excellent spirit. So close. I'm so close.

"So...where are we going now?" I purposely skip next to Garu.

Garu raised an eyebrow at me. "The town," he murmured with a frown.

"Okay," I chirped, my hands swinging from side to side.

I start humming as we walk along. Once or twice I caught Garu giving me a curious look.

"What?" I demand a while later.

Garu stared at me for only a fraction of a second before he shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled before walking passed me.

"Tell me," I insist, knowing Garu enough to know that he wanted to say something.

"What is it? Do I look weird or something? Is there something in my face?" absently I start touching my face.

"No. It's your mood. How can you possibly be so happy most of the time?" Garu finally said, jamming his hands on his hoodie pockets.

My mood...I shrugged. "I was born different, I guess. The chefs always said I was special and that I was born laughing instead of crying into the world. I like to have the word in the best way possible, not to be hung up on being different or strange," I explained, remembering that I never really told Garu about my family. I turned to him. "I never knew my mom or my dad so I don't remember them at all, the chefs have always been dads to me."

His expression was hard to read at the moment. "You don't mind that they left you alone, your real parents I mean," he asked carefully.

I shake my head. '' Not at all, leaving me was the best thing they ever did. I got to meet the chefs which I deeply love them. I'm glad I have them as parents," I guess I do view things my own way. Thinking of the chefs made me miss them.

"Do you mind that they left you alone?" the moment I asked, his expression darkens.

"It doesn't matter," he grumbled moving away.

I took that as a hint to drop the subject. Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves.

"Did you hear that?'' Garu asks quietly already getting his sword ready.

"Sounds like music," I recognized the melodic-tune.

We found out the music's source.

"Ooh, what is this place?" I glanced around, seeing different carved images and a small group of people who looked somewhat native.

The town seemed pretty spooky. I liked it! I'm about ready to greet them when Garu's look stops me.

"We can't trust them, we should wait until they leave then grab some food," he whispered.

"They're just 4 people, it's not like they'll capture us and cook us alive or something. Besides if they were cannibals for some crazy reason we could handle them all-I smell pork! Let's go Garu," I urged.

Garu looked worried. "I don't think it's a good idea, this place feels freaky," he replied shaking his head.

"We need food. The next town could be twenty five minutes away!" I felt my stomach rumbling.

I was hungry and the place didn't look so bad. Garu didn't seem to fancy the town. Scary-cat I say mentally before grabbing his arm.

"Come on! Bet it will work out fine," I tag Garu along with me.

He tried removing my arm, but by that time it was already too late we were already in the center of the town.

(Another Pucca Fact about me: Hardly anything scares me unless of course Garu left me...now that's scary)

We stood in the middle of the town, apparently those 4 people left. I wondered slightly if this was a ghost town because I hardly saw anyone around. Garu had his spare hand on his back, ready to attack. I glanced around.

"Oof-,"

Garu pulls out his sword, directing it straight behind us. Instead of being one of the town's people like we suspected we found Ching and Abyo.

"Whoa! Dude calm down it's just us," Abyo scrambled to his feet. "Jeez is this the way you two saw hello well it isn't very kind," he grumbled dusting himself.

"Sorry we weren't following you or anything. It's just that um-well," Ching nervously stammered.

Garu and I exchanged looks, obviously confirming that they had been following us.

"By the way Garu have you found any food? I've been starving for days! My stomach is as full as a peanut," Abyo's stomach grumbled as in cue.

Garu shook his head, putting his sword back. I turned to Ching and Abyo. "Did you guys see where the town's people went?" I questioned.

"What people?" Ching looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"There were people here but they disappeared and-," I start repeating but Ching and Abyo looked mystified.

"All we saw were you two," Abyo replied.

"But-," I turned to Garu. Garu was giving me the same look back. "Garu and I both saw people here! We heard music and everything," I protest.

'' Really? We didn't hear anything...," Ching glanced around.

Weird…

"Food! Food! Food!" Abyo grumbled.

"Let's split up and look for food," Ching suggested.

In an instant I smile. Does this mean I get to be with Garu again all alone! My eyes brightened until-

"You girls go look over there and we'll check out over here-," Abyo pointed to the forest.

"There's nothing there," Ching protested.

"Exactly why we should look over there. There could be lurking ninjas ready to attack huh Garu," Abyo elbowed Garu.

To my great disappointment Garu nodded eagerly. As they start walking away I can barely hear Abyo whisper.

"We just need some time off the girls for a while."

Hmph! That stupid Abyo. My hands clench frustrated.

"Fine! Who needs them right Pucca, let's find the food and get of here," Ching equally looked mad.

I nodded deciding that it's best to forget about the boys for a while. "How are things with Garu going?" Ching asks as we walked, her lips curling into a contagious smile.

"Good so far- he says he likes me," Aiieee!

"Really! That's really good! See I knew those guidelines would work. You make everything work," Ching and I both smile at each other until we see a creepy looking cottage store.

"Let's check it out," I felt an impulse driving me towards the cottage.

As soon as we go in all around us were multiple paintings and writings.

"Wow," I say quietly staring around.

"The paintings are beautiful," Ching holds a painting. "Hey Pucca look at this!" she calls.

I glanced at the painting. It was a picture of a moon and a couple down below. It was indeed one of the prettiest pictures I've ever seen. The name was COUPLE IN THE MOONLIGHT. I instantly love the picture, imagining Garu and I kissing in the moonlight. The thought makes butterflies go down my stomach.

"Look it has a note," Ching pointed. "Supposedly it's supposed to grant luck to lovers…maybe this is meant for you Pucca."

Hmm. I take the picture from her hand, liking the idea.

"It's more than just a painting,"

Ching and I both jumped, more than a little surprised by whoever snuck behind us. When we turned we saw an old lady staring at us.

"It's a legend, a myth over the years but like most myths are based on true story"

Ching and I exchanged glances

"What do you mean?" Ching took the liberty of asking.

"The story is about a young peasant girl who fell utterly in love with the prince, but the prince never loved her-,"

Instantly my ears pricked. I was a story like mine.

"He was engaged to another, the girl was so determined to have him. He cast a spell on him. That whenever the moon is full, he would fall in a trance and blindly in love with her. They would meet next to the river each full moon. Although the spell worked the girl was soon discovered and was condemn to witchcraft," the lady bit her lip as she stared at the painting. "They saw the painting as a reminder of her love for him. Supposedly it wasn't after her death that the prince fell in love with her truthfully.

I gasped. How tragic can you get!

"That's pretty sad-," Ching murmured looking at the book bellow the painting.

"Is that a chicken in your head?" the lady stared at her amazed.

I stared back at the painting with a deep connection to the girl. I could understand why she would do such a thing. She was desperate like me.

"Maybe the spell she used could work for you, since today in fact is a full moon" Ching came behind me.

"What? But we don't even know the spell or-,"

Ching pulled out the book she held in her hands with a smirk. "We could find it in here!" Ching whispered.

The old lady moved to some other part of the cottage.

"Hm…You think it'll work?" my eyes start getting sparkly.

Ching nodded opening the first page.

"Let's see. Basic spells..._ABUNDANCE: Everything you touch will multiply by two_...I guess that's a math problem spell,"

As we look nothing else made really much sense, in fact it seemed ridiculous.

"Look at this one about _Chase: Abundance of animals pop from the ground like daises chasing after you as an enemy_," Ching giggled.

"Or this one! _Up is down, everything will flip upside down once spoken the word duck_," I let a laugh out.

Was this really a spell book or just weird ramblings?

"Hmm… I wonder what spell she used...Oh! Here is a list of romantic spells,"

My attention instantly scanned eagerly on the love spells. Can a spell really make Garu fall in love with me? It worked for the peasant girl, maybe it can also work for me. I pulled out my list adding _Number 54 Love Spell_.

We read the first love spell

"Pick a piece of his hair and cook it?"

'' Eew!" we both said, knocking that one out.

Then my eyes spotted it. Full Moon Spell! Bingo! This must be the one she used.

"Take something that is his, stroke at midnight when a blue moon occurs, give him a drink potion 3-5B and kiss him where the moon shines brighter. Then he will be yours until the sun arises-," I read out loud." To make things permanent… a drop of his blood should be shed."

Wow this actually sounded like a spell unlike all the other ones.

"Sounds promising. Are you going to try it on Garu tonight?" Ching questioned.

I can feel she had the same chill on her back. Should I really try it out? It is now part of my guidelines which means that maybe I should try it out. On a carved part of the book was a vial, the potion was right inside the book itself.

"Let's go find Garu," I slammed the book shut.

A paper fell from it. Ching picked it up.

"Spoken lines are dangerous. Speak these lines and be cursed for a silver-tongue upon the last few words spoken by thee," Ching shivered crunching the paper.

"That was too creepy let's go,"

I nodded anxious to test the spell on Garu. I turned to the old lady who was on the far corner of the store.

"Um. Thanks for-" I attempted to be courteous, but the old lady hadn't done anything to say thank you for, not exactly.

"Are you going to pay for that spell book?'' the lady asks me.

Oops.I almost forgot. " Um...-" I didn't have any money. I glanced at Ching.

"Don't look at me! I don't have a dime," as soon as she said that a dime dropped from out of no where, almost hitting the chicken in her head. I picked it up, curiously.

"Don't tell me you read from the piece of paper!" the old lady gasped.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't-," before Ching was finish the old lady grabbed a broom.

"Get out right now! Out! OUT!"

We didn't ask any questions we bolted out the store. "Never come back here again!" the woman slammed the door.

"That was weird," Ching placed her chicken back in her hair.

I nodded the first time being kicked out of anywhere.

"I wonder if they guys found any food," just as Ching said that food began dropping from the sky.

What the hell? This time her chicken didn't get so lucky, a giant slice of pizza knocked the chicken down.

"Ching? I think-" I instantly remembered the spell, but before I could tell her Abyo and Garu were running towards us in panic.

"Run!" Abyo called.

"What's going on-" I'm just about to turn when in a slight second Garu grips my hand pulling me to a run. Just as instantly he let's go without another word. If I wasn't too confused about the running, I might have really enjoyed that. Something was chasing us.

"You guys should've seen it! We were just there you know, then animals started popping out like freaking flowers from the ground," Abyo yelled as we ran.

"What?" Ching and I exchanged glances." Pucca!" Ching called in panic as I see two chickens pop on top her head.

Okay, something weird is definitely going on. I stop on my tracks noticing a low enough branch to climb on. I tried to think of what is going on. The spells are coming true...but why? _Spoken lines are dangerous...be cursed with a silver-tongue...last few words spoken by thee. _I make a leap towards the next branch. Garu, Ching, and Abyo started climbing up the trees as well as the stampede of animals rushed below us. Another branch sprouted from the one Ching was holding.

"Um. Okay what exactly is going on?"

I frowned. That's exactly what I'm trying to find out. Ching must be cursed by reading that paper, everything she said started becoming true.

"We have to reverse the spells," I realized.

"Spells?" Garu's eyebrow rose.

"It's-nothing. We just need a way to reverse them," I still was hoping on experimenting with the love spell. I flip the spell book scanning for reversals.

"This really stinks," Ching grumbled.

It was too late to stop her before we knew it a bad smell swept through the air. I covered my nose.

"What kind of spells did you two do?" Garu asked, now giving me a serious look.

'' Just a couple," I reply still not finding a reversal.

What spell has no reversal?

Garu frowned.

"Maybe if she says reverse spells it will be better?" Abyo suggested.

I shook my head, something told me it wasn't that easy. I came across a page, it said reverse exchange.

"I got it! If only I could read um…" I tried my best pronouncing the words. A moment later the extra chicken disappeared.

"Phew! That's a relief," Ching smiled at her chicken who was nodding in agreement.

I nodded. Now finally I can focus on my love spell on Garu.

"Where the hell did you get all these ducks from?" Jing-Jing protested upon seeing every duck imaginable.

"They just started popping out of no where? We can used them for the distraction then we rob them!" Binggure suggested.

"Yeah!"

"We'll attack tonight!"Jing-Jing grinned now liking the idea.

(Back to Pucca POV)

According to the spell I need something that is his. I sneaked a peak at him. Of course his hair! I sneak behind him, just quick enough to grip a piece of his hair and yank it.

"Ow!" Garu twisted to face me.

I smile innocently. "Sorry,"

I must've really scared Garu because he nervously glanced away, rubbing the back of his head.

My arms swing around Garu's arm. "Come on!" I pulled him along.

" Huh? Where? No I-," Garu tried to free himself from my grip, but as always I had a tight grip. The moon was already out, thanks to Ching we actually had a couple things to eat like cans food that fell before. 2 more steps left in the spell.

"Here- drink this," I give him the vial.

Still squirming Garu looks cautiously at the vial. "What's inside it?"

"Just drink it!" I ordered.

Garu looked as if he was ready to make a plan of escape.

"Drink it or else…-," I trailed off suggestively.

If I learned anything from Garu is one thing he's really scared of me. He cautiously drank it. 1 more step. The moonlight kiss. I hope this works. Still I can't miss an opportunity-here goes nothing. In a sudden pull, I bring Garu lips smashing into mine as the moonlight hit us. Garu lips at first tried to pull apart, I was sure the spell didn't work when in a click, a switch, an instant everything change. The change was so abrupt, that I even let a gasped out. His hands who before were trying to push me away, now gripped me tightly towards him.

OH MY GOD! It's working! His lips felt soft on mine and it was the most delicious taste in the world. Soon I found it hard to breathe. The fact that Garu was kissing me was overwhelming! Too overwhelming! I pull apart to breathe. Garu hand came to my chin. He didn't even leave me time to breathe before his lips met mine again.

ACK! This is definitely too good to be true! I need air to breathe!

"Garu!" I try pulling away.

"Pucca, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he says.

My whole body tingles. The way he spoke my name made everything inside me turn into jelly. A giggle escaped me. "Really?"

"I love you! Everything about you," his lips go to mine, I must've died and gone to heaven just now. I know it's just part of the spell, but might as well enjoy it while it last. My arms wrapped around him, as he covered me in long desperate kisses.

- (a while later)

It was going great…until a weird noise broke loose followed by a scream. Ching? I pulled apart from Garu's embrace. "Was that Ching?"

"It doesn't matter you're here," Garu tried to pull me into another kiss.

With much effort I pulled myself away from Garu. I had a sinking feeling something was happening. A rustle came from the bush. In an instant I leap, knocking down the person on the bush.

A ninja?

"Don't kill me!" the ninja covered his face.

I recognized him. He's one of Tobe's ninjas. They must be attacking.

"Garu! Ninjas-" I turned to face him, but by the time Garu had collected me in his arms tightly.

"What the-?"

"Let's go to a more private place my love,"

Er..." Tobe's here!" I say trying to push him away.

"So? What's important is that I'm with you," he replied, his eyes locking with mine.

My mouth opened. Although it was really nice to hear that well...it also was a bit freaky hearing Garu saying this.

"Gee thanks," I didn't think the spell would affect his pride.

The ninja even seemed confused. "Is that really Garu?" he asks.

Out of no where ducks started coming.

Huh?

"Pucca! The spells have gotten worse, whoa," Ching comes from behind now balancing 4 chickens in her head and two swords on her hands.

"Wha-"

"Ninjas Attack!" a familiar voice said.

Oh-oh.

"Pucca! These flowers are for you," Garu handed me a rosebush.

"Oh!" I grabbed the roses as Garu kissed me cheek.

'' Garu?" Ching gasped then looked at me "It worked huh? How sweet."

Unfortunately right now I had other things in mind, I placed the rosebush down. Two ninjas came towards us.

"It's tripling!" Ching sprouted seven more chickens.

"I'll handle this ladies...Hyaaaah!" Abyo ripped his shirt.

I roll my eyes and grab the first ninja to my left, swinging him around to knock down 3 more coming our way.

"Pucca! Here I found something better than the rose-bush- flower bracelet! To show your beauty," Garu handed them to me.

"Uh...,"

"The hell? What's wrong with you man," Abyo eyebrows crossed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm better than all right! I'm in love with Pucca!" Garu proclaimed.

Everyone mouth came open, even mine did.

"Garu..? Snap out of it! We need you," Abyo snapped, taking care of 2 other ninjas.

"Pucca! Help me!" Ching fell down as her head now had maybe 15 chickens.

This is bad, I need to-

"Why are you so worried my Pucca?" Garu lifted me up.

"Put me down," I can't believe I'm saying this..." Garu! You're under a spell! I'm going to fix all of this!" at least I know Garu will be back to normal as soon as the night is over unless he bled which...Oh no- " What happened to your hand!"

"Oh, the rosebush had thorns, but I'll be okay at least your weren't hurt,"

Shit! This is not how I planned it to turn out! Permanent. There has to be a way to fix all this mess.

"So we meet again Garu...and Garu's girlfriend," Tobe emerged sword ready.

"Listen can you come back later...I'm kind of busy right now," I start to say, but Garu pushes me behind me.  
"She's mine! Don't get close to her," he yelled, pulling out his sword.

"I never figured you to be a romantic Garu," Tobe snickered.

"She's mine! You can't have her," Garu snapped.

"Whoa I look good in the moonlight," Abyo caught a reflection of himself in the river.

Ducks were still coming from no where. One started flocking towards Abyo.

"Duck!" I yelled.

The moment I do, the world flipped. Everyone jerked up. It's like we were upside down. Garu again lifted me up.

"Are you okay? It's okay I'm here,"

I never thought I'd say this, but man his lovey-doveyness right now is getting on my nerves. Right now everything's too crazy to even begin to enjoy Garu love declarations. I let a frustrated sigh.

'' Abyo take care of Ching!" I ordered.

"What the heck is going on? The weather these days are so strange," Tobe grumbled midair.

I had to end this. As best I could I made a run towards the cottage store. I had to bring an end to this.

"Pucca where are you going?" Garu gripped my hand.

The tingle still came to me, but it wasn't as good as I remembered. I take my hand abruptly back. I see a flash of pain cross his eyes. Then it hit me, is this how Garu feels when I'm constantly clinging to him? There is a difference though. I truly love Garu and Garu doesn't love me. Even now, he's only under a trance. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm going to fix this okay-"

I burst into a run. Finally I spot the shop. Sinking in I burst through the door.

"You? I thought I told you to leave! Look at the mess you did," she pointed at the upside down things.

"How can you reverse a spell?" I beg.

"You can't," the lady snorted.

"Why not? There has to be a way," I slammed the spell book on the table.

"It says right there to reverse, it only works as an exchange. One spell reversal works, but the rest of the spells just get worse. That what you and your chicken friend did,"

I frowned.

"There has to be a way," I yelled.

Nothing's impossible. I glanced outside. There were ducks everywhere and Ching was probably still sprouting chickens. Ninjas were out there and Garu-

'' Pucca! Maybe this will cheer you up," he handed me a handmade necklace…

-and Garu is obviously not Garu. Suddenly I wanted to cry. This is mainly my fault. If I hadn't come here. If I didn't picked up the spell book, if I hadn't cast a spell on Garu, at least he could have helped me with the ninjas. I sank down to my knees. I had to do something-

My guideline notebook fell, flipping to Number 2. Genuine Love. I picked up my guidelines.

"I wish everything was back to normal," I muttered.  
"Wish? You have to drop a coin in the well to make a wish," the old lady murmured.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"The wishing well. Its right over there-if your want a wish for a miracle,"

Hmm. I sat up and an idea formed in my head. "That's it!" I step out.

The wishing well is my last hope. I reach it, pulling out the dime from before. I'm just about to throw it when someone steps from behind me.

I turned to face him. If I wish to stop the spell, he'll go back to normal. He won't kiss me anymore or say such sweet words. At that moment I felt my heart break, lightly.

"Do you love me Garu?" I asked.

"I love you more than anything! You're my world! My heart!" he said stepping closer to me.

It's only now that I noticed how vacant his eyes look when he said that. He doesn't truly love me, his words are empty just like his love. His love is fake...not real. In the end it was obvious you can't make someone fall in love with you like this, because you can pretend it's real…-but it's not. This is not how love is supposed to be. The real thing is better, no matter how hurtful or crazy it is.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I smiled "Only if you swear to me by your honor that when I fix this you will go on a date with me," I reply tossing the dime down behind me. Silently whispering, "I wish things went back to how they should be."

"Deal!" Garu closed up the distance and lifted me up, pressing his lips on me.

Maybe it was sonar hearing, but I heard the dime splash in the water. Please work! I swung my arms around his neck. I prayed, putting all my love in the returning kiss, Garu's hand had been lifting me up, his lips demanding until- BOOM it happen. I could feel everything return to normal. In a switch Garu lips began to soften.

Did it work?

Garu eyes opened in the realization he was kissing me and holding me up. I was in his arms, my lips still pressed in his. So Garu finally awoke from his trance and by the way he was holding me it was obvious that he was the one who brought me to him. Garu was back! His lips still pressed to mine.

~~~ **Well the BOOM part was supposed to be that kiss at the end when Garu awoke from his senses and is realizing he's kissing Pucca. :) Review? xD please. Anywho..next chapter will be fun and also by the time the next chapter is out so will My Crazy 10 Year Anniversary be out as well :D I'm going to update both the sequel to My Crazy Lover, and Chapter 8. Making it up to Garu on a date, on the same day xD which you will now it's coming when( if you're following me) Love thy Enemy chapter 67 is out ( completed). Hope to catch you soon.**

**On the next chapter; Garu is mad at Pucca how will pucca make it up to him and herself on a date? xD**


	8. Making it up to Garu on a date

**Ah! I'm sorry for the overly long wait! BUSY BUSY BUSY! Here's chapter 8 which I really hope you enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to Penguinluver444 xD because she picked number 8 **

**! XD I HOPE YOU LOVE YOUR CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 8. Making it up to Garu on a date

Our eyes locked. His were spread wide in shock. It only took him a couple seconds before he pushed me away so abruptly that I actually stumbled onto the ground. He took two steps back before he burst into a run disappearing into the forest. I sat there for a while. My fingers brushing on my lips. It was only a moment, but the moment he kissed me while actually not in the spell made my head spin. After the longest time I finally stood up. I could tell everything was back to how it should be. I still can't believe all the hectic things that happened. The moment I spotted Ching and Abyo my heart drops.

" Where's Garu?" I would've thought he'd go to them already. Ching had a neck cast ( not sure where she got it from) while the chicken in her head had it's wing wrapped. Abyo was bandaging his arms, still without a shirt.

" He passed by here, but he was really mad," Ching said, placing an ice bag on her forehead.

" Was he really…really mad?" I sat down, now a bad feeling coming over me. Is he really that angry at me?

" Very. He just stormed passed us, I'm glad he's back to normal though," Abyo replied, checking his upper body.

I glanced down. Of course Garu would be mad. After all I did trick him into falling into my spell.

" I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of being here. It's been a long day," Abyo laid down on the grass.

Both Ching and I nodded. I laid down, but my thoughts still went to Garu. Why wasn't he back. I get that he probably wanted some time off to calm down, but how much time could he possible need. Does he hate me that much?….I closed my eyes and remembered kissing Garu.

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I still don't see Garu. Oh no! Did he permanently leave? I scrambled to my feet.

" Good morning Pucca, I was just about to wake you," Ching greets.

I looked around. Maybe Garu is still out there…somewhere.

" We have to go," Ching says.

I turned to her. " Where?" I ask.

" The gingerbread fixed the ship already. Garu came to tell us-,"

" Garu?" I interrupted her.

So he's not gone. He's still here!

" Where is he?" I practically demand.

Before Ching could say anything more I saw him. More like I felt him, behind me. I twirled and that's really when I saw him. His eyes locked with mine for only a second. I took me a moment to realize he was glaring at me.

" The gingerbread moved the boat closer. Let's go," he pushed his way passed me without even a second glance.

" Garu?" I walked after him.

He doesn't turn or even stop.

" I'm guessing he's really mad at you," Ching spoke behind me.

I wonder for how long.

" Don't worry about it too much, he'll get over. Just give him some time,"

I nod, but only merely. As we loaded what remained of our stuff back in the ship, Garu would purposely avoid me. The few moments our eyes locked he would glare at me. It only got worse

as the day continued. How much time will Garu need to not be mad at me?

(that night)

I sighed, my head on the table. Today had been extremely miserable. I'm not even sure what I hated more, not being able to talk to Garu or that if I so much as glance at him he would shot me a really awful glare. Sure I do feel bad about the whole thing, but yet part of me can't even bring myself to regret it.

Someone came in the kitchen. I raised my head, hopeful. Once Garu saw me there he turned around to leave. I frowned. This was definitely a step backwards. I decided to do what Ching suggested. Giving him some time. It killed me inside how hostile Garu was being towards me. It wasn't until the second night that I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to talk to Garu, whether he's mad at me or not. I swunged open the door to his room.

" Garu," I call when I stepped in.

Garu glanced away as if I wasn't there. I bit my lip and sat down next to him. He sighed and shifted so that his back was towards me. He doesn't even want to look at me.

" I know your mad at me, I'm so sorry about it," I start to say " -but we can't keep going like this."

" Just leave me alone," Garu muttered.

" No! I won't! We have to fix this," I instantly denied.

Garu turned to face me now.

" We? Last time I check you're the one who put me in a crazy love spell!" he yelled back at me.

Well when he put it that way….-I looked down.

" I only wanted to see what happens. It was supposed to last for that night alone. It wasn't supposed to be as crazy as it turn out," I murmured ashamed.

" It doesn't matter Pucca, you tricked me, embarrassed me,…dishonored me," Garu accused.

Ouch. All that was indeed true. No wonder he's still really mad at me. My hands balled into a fist.

" Please forgive me Garu. I really never should have done it, but don't stay mad at me forever.

The real reason why I did it was because I wanted to at least just once have you love me in return, to kiss me, hold me, and say how beautiful I am…-," I shut my eyes close.

I didn't want to see his horrified expression. Garu sighs again. I sneak a peek and see him covering his face in frustration.

" In spite of everything I still owe you a….date," he spoke behind his hands.

Date….oh that's right. I almost forgot about it. I made him swear by his honor to take me on a date.

" You don't have to do it," I sighed too. If I have to give up a date for Garu to be happy with me again I guess I could.

" Yes I do! I swore to you..ugh…by my honor," Garu makes a face.

The idea of a date sounds amazing, but if Garu is going to be mad at me the whole time ,what's the point? I crossed my arms now. How can I possible get Garu not mad at me. I sat there thinking for a while until I noticed that Garu was frowning at me.

" What?"

" Don't tell me you're planning something," Garu moved back a little.

I smile, which only made Garu wary.

" I'll make it up to you Garu. On our date. I'll make it up to you," I clarified with a grin.

" Huh?"

" You'll see. The date will be amazing for both of us," I scoot closer to him.

" I doubt that," Garu moves back.

" When the ship stops at the next stop you'll see," I leaned in as if to give him a kiss, but right when I see him cringe from the expectant kiss, I bolt up and head outside giggling. I know exactly how t o make it up to you Garu. I pull out my notebook and write number 71. _Making him happy_. Maybe this can really help with his affections towards me. I hope so. I tear off another piece of paper and labeled it _Operation Date_.

Our next stop is the Philippines. Until we reach there I'm keeping my distance from Garu. Only talking to him from time to time. I had a big plan for our date and I didn't want him to figure it out. I could hardly wait.

" So tomorrow when we make a stop…what are you planning?" Ching eagerly asked.

" It's a surprised,"

" Will Garu like it?" Ching grinned.

"I think so," I replied looking at Garu who was with Abyo.

The moment we land in the Philippines. I don't waste time. I make sure I look fine and then skip my way towards Garu's room. Garu was just coming out of his room when I stopped in front of him.

" Hey Garu!" I greet, maybe a little too loud.

Garu frowns. " Is-Is it today?" he starts saying nervously.

" Our date why yes!" I say once again too loudly. Need to calm down.

I heard Garu gulp. In a swift moment I grabbed his hand. He automatically tenses.

" Shall we begin," I try to calm my voice this time.

Instead of gripping Garu's hand really tightly I just gently hold his. Maybe that will make him feel more comfortable. Garu takes a huge breath. " The quicker we get through this the better," he looks a bit pale. I wonder if he thinks I'm going to kill him or something? I really can't believe how terrified he is of me. I dragged Garu through the city.

" Where exactly are we going?" Garu asked after a while.

" It's not very far from here," I instead answered, liking some of the looks people were giving us.

They probably thought we were a couple. Once we were only a corner away I stop.

" Kitten's daycare?" Garu rose an eyebrow as he read the sign from where we stopped at.

" No that's not our destination, but before I show you where it is I want to say that today isn't just about me. It's really to make it up to you so I thought maybe we can start it here," I passed him a box.

Garu looks at the box for a long time.

" There isn't a spell in here right?" Garu asked.

I shook my head unable to contain my excitement. He opens it hesitantly, pulling out two tokens.

" Read it," I urged.

Garu does and in an instant I see his reaction change. His mouth opens. " No way! There's one here!" his eyes brightened.

" Yup. Right around the corner," I pointed.

He doesn't wait, he burst into a run around the corner. I ran after him. He stops right outside the National Ninja City. So far so good. The moment we enter Garu was definitely someone else. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before. There's multiple things a ninja could do here. They had training schools, personal missions, skills tester, oh and even a very own ninja shops and artillery. Go figure. I know there was a Ninja town thanks to the chefs when they went away for a week to cook here. I was glad to see Garu happy though. He stopped right at the vs. game. One opponent goes straight out to the next opponent. Garu immediately got in line. I stood behind him watching the other ninjas. Most of them weren't as gorgeous as Garu and the only thing I could really see were their eyes. I watched Garu handle the first 3, then 5, then 10, until I stopped counting. Okay maybe it's time I make this interesting. I lined up too against Garu.

" Next opponent," the guys calls.

I step in. I see Garu eyes expand when he sees me.

" Oh first girl of the day," the referee mentions.

I smirk when I heard the laughter of the other guys in there. Garu is the only one who doesn't laugh. He knows better.

" On the count of 3. 1-2-3 Fight,"

Garu isn't the one to move first, I am. Garu may be quick, but I was faster. I managed to pin him down before he could dodge my attack. He twisted from below me. I anticipated his next move. Our eyes locked. He frowned while I smirked. Garu was good I'll give him that, but I believe I was better. He never hit me, nor did I to him, but I was only having fun. I could tell he was struggling to keep up. I giggled on one of his attempts. That's until he did something unexpected. He moved back. Huh? Garu smiled and the next thing that happens seemed almost like a dream. Garu duplicated himself. I gasped. I had no idea Garu could do that. I stared in awe at every perfect clone. Until a realized a small difference. I grin when I spot the real him. The real one, not an illusion. I don't hesitate this time. I kissed his cheek. Instantly the other clones disappeared and Garu was staring at me in shock.

" Found you," I then stepped back, forfeiting the game.

" How did you know who I was?" Garu comes from behind me.

I shrugged. Somehow I just knew exactly who he was.

" Did the chefs teach you your skills?" Garu stands next to me.

I'm actually surprised by his proximity.

" No, I was born with my skill," I grinned, wondering if holding his hand will kill his mood.

" Hmm," Garu noticed how close he was to me and moved back. So much for holding his hand.

" Um so…anyways I got tickets tonight for a in town dance and I was thinking…-," I rock on my heels. "- if you can come with me?"

See my plan was simple. Get Garu what he wants and once he's happy I can actually have what I want. I romantic dance. Garu's eyebrows crossed.

" Dance?" he says it like as if it was some type of disease.

I nod.

Garu hesitates. " I guess….," he finally surrender.

" Yay!" I wrapped my hands around him, unexpectedly. He stumbled back, already his body tensing. My cheek brushed his on the process.

" Thank you!" I genuinely say.

Garu pulls away from me, but right before I swear I think I saw a smile.

" I tell you…it's his girlfriend," Tobe took the binoculars down from where he had just seen Pucca wrapped her arms around Garu. " There's something we have to do about her..,'' Tobe glanced around until he saw a crowd of zombies pass by. " or maybe someone else can do us the honor…- hey! Stop playing around! We have serious business to do!" Tobe yelled realizing his own ninjas were entertained at a market game. " Imbeciles."

I count the moment when we could go. Garu was still having the time of his life. I think I really did make him forgive me. When it was finally getting dark. I could hardly wait any longer. Al though I had to drag Garu out the Ninja City. He didn't look too happy about it, but at least he wasn't complaining.

" Okay wait for me inside," I told Garu.

" Huh? Why..," Garu turned back to me confused.

" Just go!" I ordered narrowing my eyes. He goes inside. The moment I see him go in I take the red sweater I had over my head. While Garu had been busy doing an activity at Ninja Town I had sneaked out and bought a dress. Crap I wish I had curled my hair. I pulled out some new boots from the bag. I wanted to look glamorous. Once I was ready I skip my way towards the entrance. I see Garu straight away. He's the only one sitting around looking bored. I know he told me multiple times to not do this, but I can't help him. I surprise him by swinging my arms around him

.

" What the-Pucca?" he stares at me in amazement as he untangles his hands.

" Do you like it?" I grinned.

Garu doesn't respond, instead he glances away. I frowned. Not exactly the reaction I was looking for.

" What now?" he still doesn't look at me as he asks.

" Let's dance," I suggested.

" I don't dance," Garu immediately protested.

" What are you four? Come on I'll teach you I'm a fabulous dancer," I pulled him into the dance floor. " See you put this arm here and then put the other arm around here," I guided his arms which he immediately took back.

Jeez he was overreacting.

" Come on Garu you agreed to the date and this is part of the date," I argued.

" I was blackmail into agreeing," he mumbled back before he hesitantly placed his hands where

I told him. I smiled widely.

" Follow my lead okay,"

Garu nodded looking very uncomfortable. It may not be perfect, but I was in cloud nine. This was the PERFECT FIRST DATE EVER. After a while Garu seemed to relax his stance. Even though he was still dressed in his regular ninja clothes, he was still the most gorgeous in the room.

" Mind if I cut in," a boy came from behind me.

Garu frowned and glanced at me. I turn to the boy. He wasn't nearly as cute as Garu. I could tell him to go away, or just have a quick dance with him…I guess once round won't kill me.

" Why not," I shrug stepping away from Garu.

Garu's frown deepen. The instant I was in the other guy's hands it immediately felt wrong. The song played during Garu and I dancing was slow now the song switched to fast. My ears pricked.

" I love this song!" I say out loud.

I wasn't lying when I said I knew how to dance. I really did. Before I knew it I wasn't really sure how many songs passed until someone gripped my hand.

" Pucca we have to leave," it was Garu.

" Why?" I asked clearly not ready to go.

" I don't trust these guys over here..," he replied still not letting go.

" What guys?" I turned.

There were a group by the corner that had the same Z shirts. They were just dancing, I didn't get what the big deal is.

"Oh come on Garu it just got interesting," I protested.

His eyes narrowed. " I'm not staying here any longer Pucca. I kept the date part of the deal," he replied .

I narrowed my eyes. So to him this whole day was just a part of a deal?

" You don't need me here anyways-you have him," Garu pointed to the one I was just dancing with.

I frowned. " You're just jealous," I accused.

He snorted " as if,"

My hands balled into a fist. Of course he wouldn't be jealous-humph. " Fine then leave!" I blurted out, way too late to take it back now.

" Fine," Garu evenly replied, turning to leave.

He never onced looked back. As soon as he's gone, the anger inside of me is replaced with hurt. He actually left…the music died down and I no longer felt like dancing. Everything died. I sighed and sat down at one of the tables. Great. All I wanted was a date that we both could enjoy...but he ends up leaving me.

" Drink?" a rather huge waiter suggest awkwardly placing the cup down.

" Thank you," I mumbled sadly taking it.

I was hoping Garu would come back, but as I see the clock go from 10 to 11 I know he's already back in the ship. I mentally scratch number 72. _Date_. I covered my face to keep from crying when I hear a sharp cry. Huh? When I looked up I see the many guys with the z shirt taking off their mask, revealing what seemed like zombie faces.

Garu was right. They all pushed people around until they circled me. I stood up ready to take all of them. The main guy was stroking his mustache while he grinned at me.

" Get her," he ordered.

The zombies marched towards me. I got the first person and then the next, but by then I knew something was wrong. The room seemed to be spinning in circles. Their clothes had multiple spikes that tore through my dress.

" Shit," I tried to concentrate, even ignoring the tear of my dress. What's wrong with me? I can't concentrate! That's when I realize…my drink! Someone had spiked my drink! Oh oh…now what. I felt myself collapse on the ground. There's no point in calling for help. Garu is way too far gone.

….

"I say we toss her down the cliff there's a 50/50 chance she'll survive," a hear the person with the mustache say.

Wait until I get my senses back, but living or dead all of them would wish they were tossed down a cliff then dealing with me. I meekly opened my eyes. The cliff was only a couple feet away.

I was half dizzy, one-third unconscious, and another third conscious. Hopefully I'll get my senses back before they toss me. Somehow. I try escaping their grasp, but almost instantly they gripped me again.

Damn drink.

" Let her go," a voice suddenly vibrated across.

Garu?! I opened my eyes just merely. Garu has his sword out. I started to smile. He came back for me. For the second time today I see Garu duplicate himself. His clone handled the rest of the zombies. It was at that same moment that the one with the mustache decided it was time to drop me. He tried to toss me down. I let out a scream as I felt myself falling down, then a hand grips one of mine. The moment I looked up I have tears in my eyes, not because I almost fell, but because the one who came back to save me is also the same one who rescued me.

" Hold on," Garu told me, holding me with one hand.

" I'm slipping," his glove was coming off.

Garu hand tightened on mine. He used his teeth to take off the glove from his free hand and switched arms to hold me up right when I was close to slipping. I stared at our bare hands touching. I almost stopped breathing. I always imagined how Garu's real hands must feel. Right now I don't think I've ever held something so oddly warm. Finally he pulled me up. I noticed Mr. Mustache dude and his zombies were gone. When Garu saved me, they must've made the run for it. Remembering that makes me glanced at ground. I couldn't meet Garu's gaze. He's probably furious with me. I was so ashamed of tonight's date. I mean look at me, my dress is torn off. I feel like throwing up. I opened my mouth to start apologizing when I see Garu take

out his hoody over his head.

"Here," he put the hoody over my head.

Huh? I finally look up at him

" I shouldn't have left..," he murmured looking really miserable and uncomfortable.

I stared at his lone ( first time ever seen) shirt that was always hidden by the black, red heart handed me his hoody because part of my upper side reveals part of my skin from the dress tear. My eyes began to water. He was being generous. I slid my arms through the sleeves. I know it makes him uncomfortable, but I really had an urge to do this. I bury myself in his chest, hugging him tightly. As always the usual upright tension radiates from his body.

" Thank you…for coming back," I murmured into his chest, my face still hidden from him. " and I'm so sorry for all the mess I put us in . There goes the perfect first date."

Garu let out a breath. Sure Garu may not love me yet, but he's a great friend. Instead of pushing me away this time, he surrenders hesitantly putting his arms around me.

" I'm sorry Pucca…," Garu says after a while.

I wanted to ask why, but before I could he continues.

" I lied to you before when I told you I wasn't jealous," he says it so quickly and quietly it felt like he hadn't said it all.

" What!'' I glanced up. In what might have been merely a mini-second, but Garu leaned in and his lips brushed mine just briefly.

!

Wait this is the real Garu right? He's not under a spell. WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN?

**Ahm. I wished I made it longer! - sorry guys! xD But I hoped you liked it so far! xD ^^ Review and I'll update faster :D. Have a happy New Years guys! Don't forget to check out the sequel to My Crazy Lover! XD. Thanks for your support I'll catch you soon. Next chapter will flip things between Garu and Pucca a bit. **

**Next chapter will suprisingly be dedicated to Garucca-Lover24**


End file.
